


1: Sinners

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Sinners [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Adopted Mikaelson, Adorable Bruce Banner, Angel/Demon Hybrid, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Battle of New York (Marvel), Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demons, F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers (2012), The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Sarai is the unholy offspring of Heaven and Hell, the daughter of Crowley and Aziraphale. Adopted by the Esther and Mikael 1,000 years ago, she too was turned into a vampire just like the rest of her adopted siblings.She joins Earth's Mightiest Heroes in helping them take down Gods, Chitauri, Robots, and Mad Titans and discovers along the way her feelings for The Strongest Avenger, Bruce Banner.Good Omens/The Vampire Diaries/The Originals/Marvel's Avengers
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Original Character(s), Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sinners [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018429
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Sarai Mikaelson

**Name:** Sarai Mikaelson

 **Nickname:** Sara (Most)

 **Alias:** Sara Mikaelson. Sarah Mikaelson. Sara Crowley. Sara Fell. Sarai Crowley. Sarai Fell. 

**S.H.N/Vigilante Name:** Howling Huntress.

**Born:** 10th Century A.D. (Mystic Falls, Age Unknown/1000+)

 **Turned:** By Esther in Autumn 1001 (Through The Immortality Spell)

 **Status:** Undead

 **Species** : Nephalem (Originally) Original Vampire-Nephalem Hybrid (Currently)

** Occupation: **

Noblewoman (1002-1700's) (Formerly)

Howling Commando (1940's) (Formerly)

Circus Performer (Formerly: Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders)

Vigilante (In secret; currently) 

_"I have been living this life for almost eight years, encountering things that you can't even fathom, and I am still alive, so take my advice.....If you rely on your suit more than you rely on yourself... it's going to get you killed"_ \- Sarai to Tony when she first encountered Iron Man. 

**Physical Appearance:**

**Hair:** Blonde/Almost White

 **Eyes:** Green

 **Height:** 5ft 2in

 **Portrayed By:** Emilia Clarke

**Family:**

**Biological:**

Crowley (Biological Father)

Aziraphale (Biological Mother/Father)

Spirit (Companion and pet)

**Adopted Family:**

Esther (Adopted Mother)

Mikael (Adopted Father)

Dahlia (Adopted Aunt)

Freya Mikaelson (Adopted Older Sister)

Finn Mikaelson (Adopted Older Brother)

Elijah Mikaelson (Adopted Younger Brother)

Niklaus Mikaelson (Adopted Younger Brother)

Kol Mikaelson (Adopted Brother)

Rebekah Mikaelson (Adopted Sister)

Henrik Mikaelson † (Adopted Brother)

Hope Mikaelson (Adopted Neice via Klaus)

**Bio:**

Sarai is the biological daughter of the angel, Aziraphale, and the demon, Crowley. The adopted daughter of Esther and Mikael, adopted niece of Dahlia, adopted sister of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik Mikaelson.

Her biological parents had been _'friends'_ for almost 5,000 years before she was born. Sarai was given to Esther and Mikael by Aziraphale to keep her safe, knowing that if she stayed with him or Crowley her life would be in more danger.

Both men kept in contact with Sarai as she grew up, sending gifts and letters.

Crowley even gifted Sarai with the repaired version of his 1933 Bentley, for her to....'keep safe'.

Aziraphale rescued and gifted Sarai with a companion hound, a huge white direwolf which Sarai named Spirit. Spirit is almost as old as Sarai is and their bond is unbreakable.

**Physical Appearance:**

Sarai has blonde almost white hair and green eyes. She is mostly seen with red lipstick that has a darker style. She is regarded as being very beautiful by numerous people.

Sarai most often wears Jeans with button-up shirts in black, blue or red with heeled ankle boots or stilettos alone with a black leather jacket. She wears her daylight ring despite not needing it. She also wears an angel wing ring and a woven silver pinkie ring.

**Personality:**

At first glance, it could be thought that she is cold-blooded and distant, but deep down she is just someone who wants to be loved.

Sarai feels most threatened when her freedom and her life is in danger, and is quite good at holding a grudge.

To her family and her friends, she is the fiercest and most protective of allies and to her enemies, she is ruthless and downright dangerous.

Sarai is polite and well-spoken but filled with quiet determination. As a child and young woman, she was easily cowed by her adoptive father's occasional cruel rages. She is highly sophisticated and independent.

Moving around a lot as a vampire, always fleeing from Mikael, Sarai has never known a true home.

She has great empathy with the downtrodden of the world: She is deeply sympathetic to those she perceived as oppressed, while at the same time, her pent-up frustration has made Sarai capable of utter ruthlessness against those she perceived as oppressing others.

Sarai has shown herself to be quite vengeful on several occasions, mainly to individuals who had caused her and her family significant grievances.

Despite her perceived confidence and ruthlessness, Sarai has displayed surprisingly tender emotion and at times can appear quite vulnerable, at least in private.

Sarai has a great fondness for children, this could stem from her being nurturing towards Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik when they were younger, and then enhanced with her vampirism.

**Pairing:** Bruce Banner 

**Powers and Abilities:**

Nephalem are the offspring of both an Angel and a Demon and have the potential to become more powerful than either side. This is due to the fact that Nephalem would be neutral and possess power from the forces of both Light and Darkness. In terms of moral alignment, Nephalems are neutral but can go to the side of good, evil or anywhere in between. The same can also be said for the personality of said being. As a Nephalem, Sarai is one of the most powerful beings in Creation.

**Powers:**

**Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence:** Sarai is an extraordinarily powerful entity, described as holding unimaginable power.

 **Inherent Omniscience (possibly):** According to Aziraphale, Sarai is full of timeless knowledge. However, she has never displayed such a trait, instead she learns similarly to normal humans.

 **Astral Projection:** Sarai is capable of separating her astral form from her body, gaining access to the Astral Dimension. She also can show her gold and black wings.

 **Biokinesis:** Sarai can manipulate life on a cellular level, including but not limited to, genetic alterations and physical distortion and/or augmentations of biological functions. She can cause cells to augment to induce advanced or declined biological healing, induce diseases like cancer, induce appearance alteration, manipulate pheromones, and even increase physiological maturity.

 **Healing:** Part of her biokinesis, Sarai can heal other people with a simple touch of her fingers to their forehead.

 **Conjuration:** With a click of her fingers, Sarai can summon almost any item, but limited. The item must be on her planet, and she cannot summon items of magical origin, e.g she cannot summon Infinity Stones.

 **Electrokinesis:** Sarai is able to affect the works of machinery and electricity, such as lamps and a vending machine. When scared and angry, she can also cause electricity to go haywire.

 **Illusion:** To entertain some kids, Sarai was able to alter the shadow puppet shapes she was making to look like whatever she wanted.

 **Localization:** Sarai is capable of locating vampires, Originals, werewolves, humans, angels, and demons. (As long as they are on the same planet as she is)

 **Molecular Combustion:** Sarai is able to cause people to explode simply by clenching her fist. She can also send energy pulses similar to her telekinesis to explode anything these pulses touch. There is a limitation to this, as this power is very energy costly and she can only do this once before she is spent.

 **Photokinesis:** When Sarai was born, her birth caused her to emit a yellow blast of light that briefly knocked a nearby Crowley back. When she is angry this can become uncontrollable and she has been known to shatter lightbulbs.

 **Portal Creation:** Sarai possesses the power to create a teleportation vacuum, colored black, in which multiple people or objects can enter at the same time.

 **Portal Closing:** Sarai can close her portals as well.

 **Thermokinesis:** Sarai can create, shape and manipulate temperature, a form of kinetic energy between particles at the atomic or molecular level: the greater the movement of these particles, the greater the thermal energy and reversed. When walking barefoot people have noted that her footprints scorched the ground she walks on.

 **Reality Warping:** Sarai can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it. This is another ability that is exhausting for her and requires Sarai's full concentration. She usually used this to remove blood stains from her shirt by simply waving her hand over them.

 **Resurrection:** Sarai has the ability to bring the recently deceased back to life.

 **Terrakinesis** : When Sarai becomes enraged, her anger causes the ground to shake.

 **Telekinesis:** Sarai is able to send out powerful blasts of telekinetic energy strong enough to knock two people unconscious at once. When Sarai does this, visible waves of golden energy emanate out of her.

 **Telepathy:** Sarai can telepathically call out to those closest to her, she can also, via touching someone, access people's memories, however, this causes the veins in their face to glow golden.

 **Dream Manipulation:** Sarai can control dreams and subconscious. She can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the ability to distort perceptions of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams.

 **Illusions:** Sarai has the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening.

 **Sedation:** Sarai can put a person to sleep with just a touch.

 **Mind Control:** Sarai is able to make people tell her the truth against their own will by simply saying 'stop lying' or 'tell me the truth'.

 **Mind Compulsion:** Sarai can control and influence the thoughts, emotions, behavior, actions, and memories of humans, non-original vampires, and non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. They cannot, however, compel witches, immortals, or werewolves/evolved werewolves. It is unknown is she can compel Originals as she has never attempted it.

 **Advanced Teleportation:** Sarai has the ability to teleport. When she teleports, Sarai is shown to have the sound of wings flapping like an angel. Crowley said Sarai can go anywhere in the Universe.

 **Advanced Apporting:** By touching someone, Sarai can send them anywhere in the world.

 **Supernatural Concealment:** When Sarai does not want to be found, her powers subconsciously concealing her from other beings, this also hides her from any form of technology.

 **Super Strength:** Sarai is much stronger than Immortals, Supernatural Hunters, non-original Vampires, Werewolves, Evolved Werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids, and Humans. She is able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. She is also physically superior to the Original Vampires.

 **Super Speed:** Sarai's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes her much faster than immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids, supernatural hunters and humans, she is also faster than her Original Vampire maternal half-siblings, more so in water. She is able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. Her reflexes are similarly heightened.

 **Super Agility:** Sarai possesses much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity than any immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids, and humans. She is also more agile than original vampires. She can move, jump very high, flip, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion.

 **Super Senses:** Sarai has a more enhanced sense of hearing, sight and smell that far exceeds those of any immortals, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids, and humans.

 **Super Durability:** Sarai can take far more trauma than any immortals, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans, without much discomfort or injury. Wood and White Oak Ash Daggers do not work against her.

 **Superhuman Mental Process:** Sarai is able to take in and retain information faster than humans. She can clearly think, react to events, and perform actions long before normal humans can perceive them.

 **Enhanced Healing Factor:** The injuries of Sarai heal faster than those of supernatural hunters, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids, and humans. She also seems to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain. She can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds.

 **Immortality:** Sarai is even more immortal than her maternal half-siblings. Despite the extent of her immortality, Sarai still needs to feed otherwise she will desiccate and become immobile just like any other immortals, original vampires, non-original vampires or non-original hybrids.

 **Day Walking:** Nephalem heritage, Sarai is immune to the lethal effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on vampires. Allowing her to walk in daylight without the use of a day ring though she does still wear one.

 **Enhanced Emotions:** Because of her vampirism, Sarai experiences emotions more powerfully than humans and non-original vampires. This ability allows her to feel emotions at her peak regardless of her age.

 **Sire Bond:** Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for.

 **True Face:** Sarai's true face is the appearance she is hiding under her normal human face. When Sari's true face is revealed, her irises glow golden, dark veins appear under her eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and her canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs.

 **Bloodlust Resistance:** Unlike most vampires, Sarai has complete control of her blood lust.

 **Tolerance to Werewolf Bite** : Sarai's tribrid nature grants her some tolerance to werewolf venom, whilst she admits it makes her feel a little loopy and dizzy she doesn't get the same pain and hallucinations as other vampires do.

 **White Oak Stake Invulnerability:** Due to her Tribrid status, Sarai cannot be harmed by wooden weapons and consequently, any stake even the White Oak Stake or the White Oak Ash Daggers. Her body is completely indestructible making decapitation or heart extraction impossible.

 **Tolerance to Vervain:** Because of her Tribird nature and years of ingestion, Sarai has a stronger tolerance to vervain than her adopted siblings, she describes it as something like a nettle sting now, annoying but tolerable. She still can't compel people who wear it or ingest it though.

**Abilities:**

_"Do you know anyone hiring vampire-Nephalems with superior archery skills?"_ \- Sarai

 **Master archer** : With her mastery in archery, Sarai can precisely hit targets from great distances with such tight groping. She can shoot six bouncing tennis balls without missing in quick succession, shoot objects off of people without harming them, and retain her accuracy even whilst in rapid movement. Sarai can also anticipate an enemy projectile to block an arrow and fire multiple arrows at once. Her proficiency with her bow is equally effective in close-combat, able to shift between melee fighting and shooting with ease. Sarai is even able to shoot targets while driving vehicles.

 **Acrobatics/Free-running:** Sarai is very maneuverable and graceful, able to chase and outrun enemies through various terrains with no wasted effort or time, even scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. In battle, she is proven very agile and evasive, able to fluidly dodge attacks from multiple directions with coordinated flips, twists, and sharp turns without losing balance.

 **Honed senses:** With her enhanced senses, Sarai is able to pick up danger before anyone else in her vicinity does. Her keen skills of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. She is likewise able to anticipate attack patterns.

 **Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:** Sarai is an exceptionally skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, and with her powers is one of the deadliest combatants in the entire universe, allowing her to compete with and defeat some of the most dangerous combatants one-on-one. She is very flexible and precise in her manoeuvrers, able to change her battle tactics and attack patterns to suit the situation at a fast rate, allowing her to take on and defeat multiple fighters of advanced fighting prowess and enhanced/powered individuals. Sarai can also utilize pressure points strikes to systematically take down her foes.

 **Master swordsman:** Sarai is highly proficient in swordsmanship.

 **Master knife-wielder/Knife thrower:** Sarai is extremely deadly with knives, able to kill a man with a single stab. Sarai is also proficient with knives in long-range combat and can utilize her arrows as improvised knives to stab her enemy.

 **Master marksman:** Sarai's super senses gives her a remarkably precise aim and skill with various projectile weapons.

 **Skilled engineer/Metalsmith** : Sarai has demonstrated to be a capable engineer. Sarai can create electronic devices, explosives, forge her own arrows, and even design makeshift bows and arrows using various items. Sarai is also capable of crafting jewelry.

 **Meditation:** Sarai is skilled in meditation and uses it to enter the Astral Plane. She is also able to guide others in regaining memories.

 **Occult knowledge:** Sarai has great knowledge regarding magic and the supernatural world.

 **Expert driver/Pilot:** Sarai is highly trained driving multiple vehicles, such as cars and motorcycles. Sarai is also a licensed pilot.

 **Computer specialist/Expert computer hacker:** Sarai is quite proficient in handling programs and networks. She is capable of hacking a system to transfer money from/into bank accounts, acquire guarded information, and work around security programs. Sarai can also override basic attacks on her own computer system.

 **Master interrogator/Torturer:** Over the years, Sarai has become an excellent interrogator and torturer. She is capable of inflicting much physical and mental pain into a target without killing them and is even capable of using mind games to worsen the discomfort.

 **Toxicology:** Sarai is knowledgeable in various types of poisons.

_"Hmm. It's not how I typically get my information."_

_"How do you typically do it?"_

_"I find the person, and then I put the bloody fear of Hell into them until they talk. But we can try your way."_ —Sarai and Tony

 **Intimidation:** As an Original, Sarai commands an intimidating presence, to the point where most vampires fear her and give up information willingly. Through his

 **Master of stealth/Infiltration/Escape artist:** Sarai is very elusive. She can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow her targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. She is also a master escape artist, able to free herself from various confinements, such as having been able to escape from being zip-cuffed to a chair.

 _"Ever since you discovered cooking, our life's been a never-ending episode of bloody 'Master Chef'."_ — Klaus to Sarai

 **Master cook:** Sarai is said to be an extremely talented cook, with many praising her culinary skills in various styles.

 **Adaptability:** Sarai has shown herself to be highly adaptable to certain situations

 **Multilingualism:** Sarai is fluent in Latin, Aramaic, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, English, French, German, Italian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Spanish, Tibetan, and Arabic. and various other languages.

 **Gifted Intellect:** Sarai's intellect is not as high as Tony Stark or Bruce Banner's but it puts her on par with Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly responds to changing tactical situations.

 **Bibliophile:** Sarai is an avid reader and has collected books from over the last 1,000 years, she keeps most of these in a lock up, those she uses the most she keeps in her car.

_"Your will is one of the strongest I've encountered, but even mountains fall over time."_

**Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain:** A driven and determined person, Sarai is known to keep fighting to the end and never back down. Once able to take an arrow piercing through her arm while barely flinching. Despite falling down an elevator shaft, being impaled, and inhaling vervain gas, Sarai remained conscious long enough to get herself and Rebekah to safety by carrying her. Sarai has also shown great mental strength.

**Equipment:**

**1933 Bentley:** Crowley's restored Bentley that he gifted to her to look after. She rarely uses this car despite how much she loves it.

 **1967 Chevrolet Impala:** Sarai's most loved, most used vehicle. The trunk holds books, weapons, and usually a couple of changes of clothes.

 **Daylight Ring:** Whilst Sarai does not require it, she wears a daylight ring in solidarity of her family.

 **Angel Wing Ring:** A gift from Aziraphale. Can be used by the angel to track her.

 **Woven Silver Pinkie Ring:** A gift from Crowley. Can be used by the demon to track her.

 **Direwolf:** Spirit, saved by Aziraphale and then given to Sarai. One of the only surviving direwolves. An albino with red eyes and the runt of the litter. Spirit has been with Sarai for more than 1,000 years staying at her side. He is incredibly protective of her, but can tell friend from foe and will extend his protection to those that mean the most to his mistress.

 **Blades:** Sarai owns a pair of two bladed obsidian cutters of Aztec making.

 **Dagger:** Sarai's knife of choice is a personalized vibranium dagger that she holsters on her right thigh. It features a gold trim and a marked blade, this was a gift from Aziraphale.

 **Blood draining equipment:** Sarai had blood draining equipment to store away for 'emergencies'.

 **Customized Oneida Kestrel compound bow:** This customized Oneida Kestrel compound bow serves as Sarai's main bow. It can fire 2 small explosives from the ends of the bow riser. Sarai also uses it as an improvised quarterstaff. When not in use, it can curl into a smaller size.

 **Customized hunting arrows:** Sarai's signature weapon of choice, she has designed a variety of specially featured arrows. She carries up to 24 arrows at a time. After further customizing from Tony, Sarai's supply on arrows will increase noticeably. According to the shield reports, Sarai's arrows are comprised of carbon, as they have far less penetrating force than aluminum carbon composite arrows. These arrows feature a special red fletching and tip.

 **Quiver:** Sarai wears a black quiver to keep arrows on her back at all times.

 **Customized recurve bow (Spare):** Sarai has a silver Hoyt Formula Faktor HP recurve bow with black limbs.

 **Eskrima sticks:** Sarai frequently utilize Escrima sticks as training and sparring weapons.

 **Trick arrows:** Sarai has used custom-designed arrows such as incendiary arrows that explode on contact. On occasions, she has also been known to use arrows embedded with recording and listening devices.

 **Howling Huntress suit:** Sarai wears a black and red protective suit as her alter-ego, Howling Huntress, to hide her identity from her enemies.

_"Living this life, it takes more than a mask. It takes discipline."_

**Howling Huntress mask:** Sarai's suit includes a mask and hood.

 **Voice filter:** Sarai uses a voice filter to disguise her voice into a deep and garbled nature whenever she is talking to people who do not know her true identity.


	2. Prologue

Sarai throws her keys into the bowl near the door as she enters her New York Penthouse. She loves this place. Her home away from home. When she's not with her family she likes to disappear here, to soak up the city, to don her costume and take to the rooftops to fight crime, her family thinks she is bloody nuts but she doesn't care. It's nice to escape from the reality of vampirism and do something good instead. Trying to atone for the lives she's taken over her long lift. Behind her, her younger sister, Rebekah follows holding a few day old Hope in her arms. And finally, padding along after them is Sarai's faithful and loyal hound, Spirit. Sarai passes by boxes of unpacked nursery furniture that had been delivered during their trip from New Orleans. Sarai shrugs out of her jacket and sets it over the back of a chair as she passes it.

"Let's hope we never have to go through anything like that for the family again" Rebekah complains behind her. It's been a tough few months, a year even, for their entire family. Enemies after enemies trying to destroy them.

"You'd think we'd be used to it by now" Sarai comments dropping onto her couch and closes her eyes resting her head back. Rebekah sits across from her on the couch, careful of the baby in her arms. Spirit moves to lay in front of the floor-length windows to soak up the morning sun. Sarai holds up her hand and then rolls her wrist, instantly a bottle of blood appears in her hand, Rebekah snorts and shakes her head. Sarai feels a prickling over her skin, a surge of something. Sitting up a little she then pushes herself to her feet. Her eyes are drawn out the window and into the sky. "Bloody hell" She whispers looking up at the sky as it is torn open, a huge portal into space opening up right there above Stark Towers.

"What is it?" Rebekah asks behind her, Hope sleeping in her arms, oblivious to the danger outside. Sarai sighs and struggles for the right words to explain what she is watching.

"Something....terrible is happening" Rebekah moves closer to her sister and follows her gaze. Her eyes widen.

"Bloody hell" Rebekah repeats Sarai's statement. Sarai crosses the room to a wall who's paneling is in black instead of white like the rest of the room. A wall that hides more beneath the surface.

"Stay inside" Sarai warns pressing her hand to a panel on her wall, the wall beside her opens up revealing a mannequin wearing her Howling Huntress suit along with her bow, quiver, and dagger.

"Oh, I was completely planning on going outside where the sky is torn in two" Rebekah counters shooting Sarai a look before Sarai is grabbing her suit. Rebekah watches the sky, holding Hope closer to her.

"And use the security system" Sarai adds. "I know you think we don't need it but whatever that" Sarai points out the window at the breach in the sky "Is, whoever, whatever created it...I don't think it's anything from this world....we don't know what they can do" Sarai nods down at Hope. "And you have to think about her" Rebekah follows her big sister's eyes and sees her point. She's not just looking after herself anymore, she has Hope to protect now. "Nik trusted her safety to you..." Sarai adds. "Stay in the super-secure apartment until I get back" With that Sarai disappears into her bedroom leaving Rebekah to ponder this new threat, and her sister.

..................

Sarai is tightening the clasps on her gauntlets when she walks back into the room moving back to the open cabinet in the wall. She glances back at her sister before turning back to her equipment.

"There's blood in the fridge, booze in the cupboard and those cheesy romcoms you like are on the tv" Sarai pulls her hood up over her head and turns to her sister. Rebekah's never actually seen Sarai dressed as her crime-fighting alter ego and this is...something else. Sarai isn't the tallest or the most menacing individual, but with that suit, she gains something. An edge. A darkness. Sarai grabs her quiver and pulls it on, followed by her dagger and then finally she picks up her bow.

"Wow" Rebekah states looking over Sarai as she snaps her bow to her back beside her quiver.

"What?" Sarai asks, Rebekah shakes her head and then looks back down at Hope. "Are you sure you're going to be okay on your own?" Sarai asks her sister.

"Yes," Rebekah answers. "We'll be fine"

"I'm putting the system on" Sarai scolds moving to the door, her fingers typing in the code needed to access her security system. The windows darken slightly, a heavy deadbolt locks the front and balcony doors. "There's a knife under the table and a gun strapped to the underside of my armchair"

"Now I'm actually a little terrified of how prepared you are" Rebekah offers, Sarai smirks a little turning to her. "We're vampires, we don't need guns or...knives" she glances to the bow on Sarai's back. "Or bows"

"No we don't, but they're fun to use" Sarai counters with a shrug. "Plus you bite or tear out the heart of your victim and they're instantly going to think...'vampire' or the usual...'animal attack', but stab or shoot and it could be anyone" Rebekah pauses a little thinking on that.

"You're a little bit of a genius, Sarai" Rebekah points out with a smile.

"Stay and behave" Sarai adds before pulling her mask in place. Rebekah nods, not worried, she knows her sister well enough not to show worry anyway, they both always worry about one another, though no one has ever come close to harming Sarai. Sarai disappears into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She turns and moves pushing her bed aside with a firm kick revealing a hatch beneath. Crouching Sarai places her hand on the top, over a biometric scanner. It beeps registering her palm print before unlocking, she lifts the top and drops down below.

............

It's dark, too dark for human eyes but she can make out the area perfectly. She actually bought out the entire building and kept the top three floors empty for her. Her penthouse apartment on the top floor, and then the next two have been converted into a sort of Huntress cave. Equipment. Weapons. Training equipment. Her Howling Huntress base of operations. She glances around as Spirit joins her, he's got his own doggy elevator to get down from the penthouse. They both stride forward weaving through the room until they reach a black wall, seemingly black wall. Sarai moves to the side and opens a panel before touching another keypad. This reveals the wall to actually be a line of one-way glass windows and a glass door leading to a balcony. She pushes open the door and she and Spirit head out onto the balcony just as it starts. When the army descends upon the city from above. Sarai stares up in disbelief. She's seen a lot. Done a lot. But Aliens.....are new. She pulls a bow from her back and takes a deep breath, readying herself for what is to come.

"Ready, Spirit?" she asks pulling an arrow from her quiver, Spirit growls at her side before howling into the sky. Sarai smirks behind her mask. 


	3. Chapter One

Sarai stands on the rooftop of a building as she shoots down alien chitauri chariots and soldiers. She spins her bow then glances down and sees Spirit running between the alien ranks, tearing them apart. She turns and notches another arrow. She aims and releases at a chitauri tailing Iron Man as he flies past above her. In a flash, she's notched another and sent it into another alien. They both drop from the sky. Iron Man turns and spots her on the rooftop, he banks, turning around to approach her. He drops down in front of her.

"Fury said he tried to contact you" He offers as he lifts his face mask, she peers back from within her hood.

"Did he?" she asks. "I never got any messages, just saw the hole in the sky"

"Well...whatever...Glad you're here now, Blondie" she snorts a little. "Where's your ginormo mutt?"

"On the street" she answers setting her bow on her back. He lowers his mask.

"Got reinforcements coming" he assures her. "Just you and me for now" she snorts and pulls her sword from her thigh. He holds out his hand producing a small comms device. She takes it and slides it into her ear, whilst she doesn't need it to hear, he will need it to hear her.

"Yeah, like that's a problem" she teases and then steps back just as she opens a black portal, she turns and disappears into it, the void closing behind her. She takes off at a run, passing by Spirit as he chases a chitauri soldier. Sarai spins her sword and cuts down two as she runs through the small group. She spins and takes out another one. She whistles and Spirit heads towards her, jumping over her head and onto a chituari foot soldier, the hound snarls and then sinks his teeth into the creature's throat, tearing it from his body. Sarai and Spirit are a well-oiled machine. Perfect in battle. Sarai switches back to her bow and loads up two arrows before releasing them, they hit their marks and begin to beep, Sarai smirks behind her mask and watches as the two aliens explode into a mass of flesh and blood. She aims her bow without looking, then releases, her arrow finds her target, right between the eyes of a chitauri. It twitches before falling onto its face. Sarai's eyes follow a quinjet as it blasts into the city, Iron Man's reinforcements, behind her Iron Man swoops down the street she's on.

"Wanna get 'em, Blondie?" he tells her, she can imagine him smirking. She turns and pulls her bow taught before releasing it straight towards Iron Man, he banks dodging the arrow which hits the chituari behind him. "Look at that, you do know teamwork" he teases, Sarai rolls her eyes a little, she's been vocal about not being a team player in the past with him, she prefers to work alone, less risk of injury, less risk of her identity coming out, less risk of people figuring out just how powerful she is. Flying up, Iron Man puts the following chitauri in view of the quinjet. Black Widow takes out a machine gun and fires at the chitauri. Iron Man heads back to the portal and past his tower's balcony where two figures fight, Thor and Loki, aliens from Norse legend. Loki fires energy from his sceptre, sending Thor sliding across the floor. Hawkeye looks out of the quinjet window watching the two gods duke it out.

"See them" Black Widow agrees, Hawkeye banks the jet towards Stark Tower and aims the minigun at Loki. Loki, in turn, aims the scepter at the quinjet and fires a blast of energy as Thor gets to his feet, he lunges towards Loki, tacking him down hard. The quinjet catches fire. Hawkeye maneuvers only one wing of the jet. They spin towards the ground, out of control. Sarai watches from the ground as Spirit pounces on an approaching alien. Sarai throws out her hand, gold telekinetic waves firing from her palm and wrapping around the falling jet. Sarai's eyes glow beneath her hood as she uses her powers to lower the jet safely and smoothly. Satisfied she steps through another portal with Spirit, disappearing from the street. With everyone okay, Hawkeye and Black Widow unfasten their seatbelts and open the ramp. Captain America runs down, followed by Hawkeye and Black Widow. Each one has their respected weapons in hand. The trio arrives in the middle of a four-way street.

..................

Sarai and Spirit move down another street taking down more aliens. Suddenly, the city lurches to a stop. A deep, primal rage bellows out. With that roar, a shadow descends over the streets. Sarai looks up, turning to face the colossal monstrosity that flies out of the portal, carrying hundreds of soldiers. Sarai looks around before using a portal to reach another rooftop. From both sides of the leviathan, chitauri soldiers jump off and attach themselves to the sides of the buildings, sliding down. Sarai leans over the edge of the one she is stood on and begins firing arrows down.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Captain America asks over the comms.

"I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" Captain America counter asks.

"Just keep me posted and keep an eye out, we got an ally in the field" he turns his attention from his teammates. "Jarvis, find me a soft spot" Iron Man quietly flies behind and parallel with the leviathan. Hawkeye, Captain America, and Black Widow run behind upside taxis. They look up and see Loki taking his band of Chitauri down the street and fires at a street, causing a chain of explosions. Blowing up cars as it goes. Sarai hops from rooftop to rooftop, heading away from the battle. Something has caught her hearing. She skids to a stop and looks down over the edge of the building. There on the road below a motorbike in motion, heading towards the fight. She watches him go before readying her bow. Ahead of him, a group of chitauri all turn to face him. She easily takes them down, one after another, after another. He doesn't stop, he just keeps riding. She tracks him, keeping his path clear to the rest of the team. She knows his face. Many do. Plus she had been in Harlem years ago when the Hulk burst free. They need him.

............

Iron Man swerves around a building and faces the chitauri leviathan. He pulls out his miniature multiple rocket launcher and fires. The leviathan roars in annoyance and turns towards him.

"We got his attention. What the hell is step two?!" Iron Man flies away leading the leviathan after him.

..............

Hawkeye trips a soldier and rams an arrow down its throat. Black Widow gets her hands on a chitauri energy rifle and stick fights with it. Captain America, using his shield, hits and whacks oncoming chitauri. It's all too much on them, until lightning strikes down from the sky, channeling the blast, firing electricity through the soldiers. They're blasted back in a massive shock wave. Thor touches down.

"What's the story upstairs?" Captain America asks the god.   
"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable"

"Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys" Iron Man agrees.

"How do we do this?" Black Widow offers.

"As a team" Cap answers.

"I have unfinished business with Loki" Thor points out.

"Yeah, get in line" Hawkeye mumbles.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..." Just then, Bruce Banner arrives on a small motorbike. He stops and gets off as he looks around the city.

"So, this all seems horrible" He admits.

"I've seen worse" Black Widow counters, referencing an earlier altercation between her and Bruce's...alter-ego.

"Sorry" Bruce whispers regrettably.

"No. We could use a little worse"

"Stark? We got him" Captain American announces through the comms.

"Banner?"

"Just like you said"

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you" Iron Man comes out from behind a building. The leviathan is still tailing him. The rest of the team look up, getting ready for a fight.

"I... I don't see how that's a party..." Black Widow admits, voice shaking slightly at the sight. Iron Man swoops down the street. The leviathan also swoops down, barreling down the street like a freight train that just keeps building and building in speed. Bruce looks back over his shoulder. Cap looks at him. Banner begins to walk towards the monster.

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry"

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry" Bruce's body starts to swell and stretch and harden. Green energy seems to shoot through his body. Suddenly, the Hulk stands in his place. Hulk pops the leviathan right on the nose. The creature flips over a complete 180. Iron Man, in mid-flight, extends his arm out and a rocket, ready to shoot. He fires, the rocket hits a lucky soft spot. The leviathan is blown to pieces. Captain America raises his shield to block the flying pieces of meat and flesh. From above and on the buildings, the chitauri army watches in horror

"Hey, Blondie, you hear me?" Iron Man asks into the comms.

"I'm here" Sarai's muffled and altered voice answers.

"You want to get in on this?" He counters.

"No thanks, love" she offers. "This is your moment and I know how much you love the spotlight, Stark" he chuckles and nods.

"Can't fault you there" he agrees.

"I've got your backs, darlings" Sarai states firmly. "Give that showboat all you've got"


	4. Chapter Two

Sarai appears through a portal onto the roof of a building close to the 'Avengers' location, she stands on the roof edge as she down at them, stood together like a real team of superheroes. She smirks behind her mask as Spirit barks at her side. They look good. Strong. Iron Man looks up at her, knows where she stands. He nods to her and she waves her fingers back at him and then lowers her eyes to Spirit. 

"Would you look at that?" she asks Spirit. "They can do it" she teases as the direwolf nudges into her side. Sarai suddenly knocks and arrow and aims behind her at a chitauri creeping up on her, she releases the arrow and then lowers her arm. From the portal above them, thousands more chitauri soldiers and even more leviathans fly out and towards the city. "Alright" Sarai states taking a deep breath. "We've still got work to do" she turns and walks away from the edge, Spirit hurrying along after her.

...................

Thor grabs onto the tower. Raises his hammer, calling a bolt of lightning down from the sky, it strikes the hammer. Thor aims his hammer up towards the portal and lets loose the energy causing a massive electrical shockwave that rolls through the chitauri soldiers flying out. They're blasted back, convulse and drop dead to the ground. Thor even rips through a leviathan which explodes with power.

....................

Atop the rooftop, Sarai fires arrow after arrow into a streaming flow of Chitauri riders, hitting her mark each time. Her eyes land on Iron Man as he zips around the corner followed by even more chitauri.

"Stark" she states. "You've got yourself a conga going" she offers, he chuckles a little through the comms before sobering.

"Just try and keep them off the streets" He tells her.

"Well, they can't turn" she smirks. "Find a tight corner"

"I will, roger that, Blondie" Iron Mandoes so and leads towards tight corners whilst Sarai keeps firing arrow upon and arrow, killing the chitauri riders. Iron Man keeps leading chitauri riders under tunnels, through open parking garages. He looks back. None left. "Nice call" he tells Sarai.

"You're welcome" she counters and then jumps off the roof and through a portal which closes behind her.

.......................

Black Widow climbs onto a chariot and cuts the turret shooter's linkage to it. She then jumps on the rider and sticks her knives into his nervous system. She gets him to bank over a building. Iron Man arrives and shoots any other chitauri riders following her. He makes his way down to Captain America, who fights off more chituari soldier. Iron Man points his hand boosters at Cap's shield. The energy comes off and Cap uses it as a reflection beam. From above them, Hawkeye sends down arrows. He sends one across the street, taking down a chitauri rider following Iron Man. Thor and Hulk fight on top the back of the leviathan, tearing apart and fighting soldiers. Hulk breaks off a massive piece of armor and slams it down into the spine of the leviathan. Summoning all his strength Thor raises, drawing lightning to his hammer from all sides, brings it down for a final blow. The leviathan crashes into a history museum. Dead. Thor and Hulk stand on the back, taking a moment pause, admiring. Hulk punches Thor sending him flying away from him. Hulk smirks and turns hearing barking. Spirit is watching him barking. Hulk cocks his head and Spirit turns and trots away.

"Puppy" Hulk states and follows the direwolf out of the museum.

.........................

Sarai fights off a pair of chitauri soldiers who are pinning her down with their energy rifles. She turns her head to avoid a shot in the face, whilst she would likely heal, it would still hurt like a bitch. They are swatted from her and she looks up to find Hulk stood over her, Spirit held in his hand tucked under his arm as if the direwolf weighed nothing, Spirit barks happily as Sarai pushes herself back to her feet, her eyes not leave the Hulk's as he stares back at her and then holds out Spirit to her, she looks to him and then back at the Hulk before taking dog into her arms. She hugs the canine to her as Hulk jumps up onto the building, only glancing back at her for a moment before he scrambles away. She lets out a breath and sets Spirit down onto his feet.

.....................

On the roof of the Stark Tower, Selvig wakes up from Loki's mind control. He looks around, confused where he is. He looks up at the sky, amazed. There is the flutter of wings behind him.

"Doctor" he turns and finds Sarai is stood behind him, she grabs his face in her hands, her fingers pressed into his temples. Spreading from her fingertips gold veins move across his face. "Selvig" she reads his name from his mind. "What do you say we save the world?" she compels him.

"That's a good idea," he tells her.

"Wonderful" she pulls her fingers back and moves to look at the CMS device, the tesseract energy is still firing towards the portal and is only gaining strength.

"Loki's scepter, the tesseract..." Selvig tells her. "You can't protect yourself" Sarai ignores the warning and presses her fingers to the barrier around the device. It charges and then shocks her, sending her flying backward, her head smacks against the edge of the roof and she cries out a little.

"Ow!" she draws out pushing herself to her feet, she reaches into her hood to touch the back of her head but she's already healing. Selvig moves to her to help but she just waves him off. "I'm alright, Doctor" she assures him, she notes his expression and sighs a little. "It's not your fault" she assures him. "You didn't know what you were doing"

"Well, actually I think I did" he admits, she raises an eyebrow beneath her hood. "I built in a safety to cut the power source" Sarai then realizes and smirks.

"Loki's scepter" She offers, he nods.

"It might be able to close the portal" Selvig looks down onto Stark's balcony. He sees a gold gleam. "And I'm looking right at it" Sarai is at his side in a flash and smirks seeing the scepter below. 


	5. Chapter Three

Iron Man flies towards the leviathan, unleashing every single piece of arsenal that he has on his suit. The leviathan opens it's mouth and Iron Man flies straight in, then bursts out the other end, causing the leviathan to collapse. Iron Man rolls down the street. The wind knocked out of him. He looks up with an overwhelming sigh as a small band of chituari soldiers rush towards him, rifles at the ready.

.................

Sarai pauses, her hand just about to touch the sceptre, her hearing picking up Iron Man's trouble. She sighs and grabs the sceptre and teleports back to Selvig.

"Hold this" she shoves the sceptre at him, he frowns.

"Where are you going?" he asks as she moves to the roof edge.

"I'll be back..." she assures him and then steps through a portal as it opens before it flicks shut behind her.

...................

Iron Man looks up hearing a whoosh followed by the chitauri dropping, he smirks a little in his mask recognising his savior. Sarai turns to him and walks back towards him. She sighs and shakes her head before holding out her hand to him, he grabs hold of it and lets her pull him up to his feet. She nods a little and then holds up her hand, she rolls her wrist opening a portal before disappearing through it.

...................

Hawkeye turns to fire his last arrow. Using his bow as a staff, he knocks some soldiers. Behind him, a blast hits the building and he stumbles a little. Has little choice. He jumps off the side of the building, he twists mid-air so he faces the sky. Below him, a portal opens and he falls through it, rolling out the other end till he comes to a stop inside of an office block and at Sarai's feet. He lifts his head to look up at her.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me" he groans pushing himself to his feet. "Howling Huntress" he greets.

"Look at you" she teases. "An archer and everything" he glares at her.

"Despite what you told me; you told me I would never make an archer" he reminds her.

"Did I?" she asks him amused. "Or did I give you just what you needed to go out there and prove me wrong?" she asks him. "Admit it, you worked hard because I told you you'd never be any good at it" he looks away from her as she smirks and starts to walk away. He knows she's right. Because she told him he couldn't do it, he did work hard to prove her wrong. He turns back to her but she's gone. He smiles and shakes his head and then sighs a little knowing he's out of arrows. He rolls his shoulders and frowns. Something is different. He reaches up and finds his quiver is filled with arrows again. He looks surprised.

........................

The Hulk holds chitauri soldiers by the face and slams them down. More keep coming. Hulk looks up. Hundreds of riders hover over him. Then... they begin to fire energy blasts. Hulk takes them like he's running through a light rain. Blocking the stream of blasts as though he were only swatting at bees. The blasts suddenly stop and the riders drop. Dead. Hulk lowers his hand and looks around. Sarai stands with her bow in hand. She smirks at him.

"Guess this makes us even, big guy" she tells him, he huffs and looks away before smiling.

...........................

Captain America and Thor battle side by side, throwing their respective weapons. Thor catches his hammer as it flies back to him, but as Cap turns, an energy blast is fired towards him. A portal opens between him and the blast, and another behind the shooter, the chitauri takes the shot. The portal closes as the soldier drops. Cap looks surprised as he picks up his shield.

His eyes widen seeing the figure watching him. He lowers his shield and takes a step closer. The Howling Hunter. A blast from his past. The figure turns and disappears through a portal. Thor moves to Cap's side.

"You ready for another bout?" Thor asks him, Cap looks to him and raises an eyebrow.

"What? You gettin' sleepy?" Cap asks, the two of them share a semi-amused look.

.............

Sarai approaches Selvig who clacks away at his laptop waiting for her. He hears the crunch of her boots and turns to look at her. She picks up the scepter from the gravel next to him, he nods.

She turns and makes her way to the device. She takes a breath.

"I can close it" she admits down the comms.

"Blondie?" Stark asks her.

"The portal, I can close it" she answers.

"Do it!" Cap orders her.

"No, wait!" Stark argues.

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Cap counters.

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it"

...............

Iron Man catches up to the nuke. The missile speeds on. Iron Man grabs it from behind, gripping it tightly. With a mighty effort, he wrenches the rocket off its course. Steering it from behind, he accelerates quickly, flying straight up into sky, towards the portal.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?" Cap asks.

"Save the rest for return, J." Stark ignores the statement and talks to his AI instead.

"Sir. Shall I call Miss Potts?" Jarvis asks.

"You might as well" Stark answers. He climbs higher and higher over the city, gaining speed, suddenly flings himself through the portal. Communications die. The suit begins to freeze. Tony looks in horror. An armada. The black sky is filled with what must be ninety ships in a vague cluster. Most of them hang still in the air. Some move swimmingly about. Iron Man lets go of the missile. It whistles off into the blackness as Iron Man idly falls back down the portal's opening. The missile reaches the main ship, it implodes with impact causing the entire armada to burst into flames, creating a spectacular heavenly display.

.....................

Suddenly, all of the chitauri and the leviathans keel over, begin to shake before finally stopping. The gathered heroes look up, waiting, watching, hoping that Iron Man makes it.

.....................

Still holding the scepter in hand, Sarai shifts around, waiting, her eyes on the portal too. Selvig stands at her back, watching on with her.

..............

Thor and Cap see the supernova coming towards them. Thor nods to Cap.

"Close it" Cap orders Sarai.

...............

Without hesitating, Sarai uses the sceptre to turn off the device. Th beam disappears from the sky and the portal above quickly closes. A small figure is hurled backward through the closing portal. Iron Man. Falling to earth.

"Son of a gun!" Cap states, pleased. But Iron Man keeps falling. And falling. And falling.

"He's not slowing down" Thor points out, starting to swing swings Mjölnir around. Just as Thor is about to fly up, Hulk snags Iron Man out of the air and grabs the side of the building, he looks back over his shoulder to see a black portal opening, showing his comrades on the other side, he does not hesitate, he pushes himself off the building and through the portal, landing in front of Steve and Thor. The three of them share a look and Hulk holds out Iron Man before setting him down onto the ground. Thor and Cap move to him, Thor rips Iron Man's helmet from his head. He appears to be dead. Still. Lifeless. They stand around not sure. Then... Hulk yells in frustration and fury. The noise startles Tony awake with a gasp.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?" Tony asks them. Cap takes a breath and leans back.

"We won" He admits.

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Hey, Blondie, have you ever tried shawarma?" He asks, Sarai smirks from the roof of his building.

"Can't say that I have, Stark" she answers.

"Well, there's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it" Thor looks up at Stark's tower.

"We're not finished yet" Thor admits, Tony appears disappointed but he looks to his new friends.

"And then shawarma after" he offers, Hulk huffs amused and then smiles as Spirit trots over to them and looks down on Tony. "Hey, Beastie" Tony greets ruffling the direwolf's head. Spirit licks his face and then sits at his side looking up at the tower at Sarai.


	6. Chapter Four

Sarai lets out a sigh and sets her bow back into place on its storage shelf. She adds the quiver and then her blade before she turns hearing something land heavily on her balcony, her eyes widening when she sees him. Hulk. Standing there looking around. He sniffs and turns towards her windows, his fingers coming up before he knocks on the glass. She subconsciously smiles because he has the forethought to be gentle with the windows, they're strong, she ordered them that way, it's why her apartment building is one of the only ones without a speck of damage from the battle. He waits, when nothing happens, he huffs and drops onto his backside. Sarai looks to Spirit who glances back at her. She sighs and then in a blink she is at the balcony doors. Sarai opens the door, Hulk looks to her and smiles.

"What are you doing here, darling being?" she asks him as he stands, he shrugs a little and looks around her and into the apartment, she knows what he's hinting at. "Very well" she offers. "If you promise" she starts holding up a finger. "Not to break.....one single thing" he stares at her before pressing his finger to hers, she is surprised by the action, her smirk falling just a little as she stares at his finger against hers. He curls his finger around hers and he smiles at her. She clears her throat and pulls her hand back from him. He follows her inside, but passes her as she stops to close the door behind them. Hulk drops down onto his backside again in the middle of her little hideout. Spirit trots over to him and climbs up into his lap. Sarai watches surprised. Spirit is very particular with who he shows affection to, even more particular in who he curls up with. She leans back against her desk and watches the two of them. Hulk gently touching the hound's head. She finds herself smiling watching them before catching herself. She shakes her head and reaches up to her hood which she pulls down along with pulling off her mask. Hulk watches her as she unbuckles her jacket and then pulls it down her shoulders. She's wearing a black vest under her suit jacket, tucked into her red leather trousers. She sets the jacket over the back of the chair at the desk before she unpins her hair from her head. She keeps it all tucked up and hidden, after her slip up with Stark a few years back, hence the nickname; Blondie. She didn't make that mistake twice. Her hair swings slightly as it falls free of the binding, revealing how long and curly it is. Like a mane of almost white hair. His eyes watch the curls as she shifts. Even he knows she is beautiful. She looks to him and his eyes are dropping back to Spirit. "Do you wish to come upstairs?" she asks him, he lifts his eyes from Spirit and to meet hers.

....................

Sarai leaves her bedroom, she's changed out of her Huntress suit and into a white summer dress that swings around her knees. Hulk watches her as she moves across the room to the kitchen. His eyes almost stalk her. Spirit pads along after her, happily following his mistress and friend. Rebekah is hiding out in Sarai's bedroom with Hope just in case. He may be calm and collected now but she knows just what he is capable of and whilst she is strong, and she knows she is, she's not sure is she could take him on, and she'd rather not test that today. She pours out a scotch and then turns to watch Hulk who quickly looks away from her to look out the window. She cocks her head a little and sets her glass down. In a flash, she's stood at his side. She touches his shoulder and he lifts his head to look at her.

"Do you eat?" she asks him. He nods. "Are you hungry?" he nods again. "Do you talk at all?" she asks him, they share a look, she raises an eyebrow at him.

"Talk" he manages to answers her. He's capable then, just not very good at it. Not very eloquent.

"Okay, pancakes and bacon sound good?" she asks him.

"Yes" he answers, a little more sure in his speech now. He can read her, knows she's not being patronizing, she's talking to him as she would any other human being, and he likes that. She vamp-speeds across the room back to the kitchen and Hulk makes a surprised sound in his throat before standing. Sarai is quick to start cooking, using her vamp-speed to prep in ingredients. Hulk just keeps staring at her. He's never seen anyone move that fast before. She's now more interesting. Spirit jumps into the couch and curls up to sleep, comfortable with Hulk's presence in Sarai's home. She knows that the first person to react to a shift in mood will be Spirit. Because he's a good boy.

"Easy" she warns hearing Hulk moving, and the vase on her bookshelf rattling. He stops and glances to her, she shoots him a look. "You" she points with the spatula. "You are lucky my apartment is so open or you'd have broken things already" he smiles sheepishly at her before shrugging and continuing towards her.

...........

Hulk watches her cook, something so normal, so human and he rather likes watching her do it. Possibly too much as he starts to calm, can feel Bruce pushing at the back of his head. But he wants to stay a little longer, wants to stay with her longer. So he pushes back, blocks out Bruce. He doesn't want to leave right now. He grumbles a little and she turns to him, raises an eyebrow before she turns back to the cooker and he watches her a moment before reaching for the plate of pancakes on the counter. She spins and slaps at his hand with the spatula, he whines pulling the limb back and cradling it to his chest.

"Be patient" she scolds, he huffs and looks away from her to pout a little rubbing his hand. She turns away and he smiles a little. He likes how normal she's treating him. He's just another person to her. No fear. No worry. Just him and her....and food. Bruce would be fussing here. Scared that Hulk would come out and hurt her. But look at this, here he is, simply watching her cook. No anger. No violence. Just them. She sets the cooked bacon onto a plate and sets it beside the pancake before turning off the cooker. "Here" she pushes the plates towards him. He glance to her in question and she nods, assures him that he can eat now. He plops himself down onto the floor and carefully plucks some bacon from the plate. She smiles a little watching him. He's almost puppy like. And clearly she likes puppies. 


	7. Chapter Five

After he eats, Hulk moves back to the window to look out over the city. He pats the floor next to him and stares at Sarai who sighs a little and nods knowing what he wants. She sets the tea towel on the counter and vamp-speeds to his side. She sits beside him, pulling her legs closer to cross them under her, her dress bunching slightly. He looks to her and smiles before looking back out the window.

"Pretty" he tells her, she hums and nods in agreement.

"Yes" she agrees. "It is" her eyes scan over the horizon as he looks back down at her.

"No" he counters, she frowns and looks up at him.

"No?" she asks him.

"You" he counters, she stares at him before clearing her throat and looking away.

"Thank you, darling" she whispers rubbing at her cheeks to try and fight the blush. She's 1,000 years old, she shouldn't be blushing like a teenager. Hulk huffs a laugh and nudges her, sending her sprawling a little, she turns to him and shoots him a look and then narrows her eyes. "You know what" she scolds pushing herself up. "Here I am being nice to you" she mocks insult. "And you actually push me" he looks down at her with a pout. She smiles to show she's not actually upset with him, he huffs and smiles back before laying down next to her. Sarai sits up and strokes at his hair. He hums happily, letting it rumble through his chest. He falls asleep, curled up on her floor. And even she has to admit it is one of the most adorable things she's ever seen. He looks smaller, weaker. Softer. She's seen a completely new side to him today, both sides of him actually. He's just as complex as any human. She smiles and leans back as he starts to shift, starts to shrink in size. Now he's relaxed, now he's safe and cozy. He's going to change back. Bruce Banner now sleeps on her floor. Sarai glances to her couch before she takes a breath and then lifts Bruce up off the floor as if he weighs nothing. She carries him to her couch and gently lays him down before pulling the blanket off of the back to cover him. She'll let him sleep. She walks towards her bedroom knowing Rebekah will want all the gossip. Sarai takes the phone from the cradle on the table before dialing a number she knows by heart, Stark's number. She and Stark have a private line, it was one of the deals she made with him, she's not much for team sports, but she does recognise that sometimes even she needs help, and so does he....reluctantly. She sets the phone to her ear and listens to is ring. She sets her voice muffle against her throat and holds it there, she's not about to let her real voice give her away to Stark.

"Stark" she greets when he answers.

"Blondie?" he asks, she turns and looks to where Bruce is sleeping on her couch.

"I have something of yours" she admits. "Little green around the edges" she teases.

"Banner" Tony catches on. "Want me to come get him?" he asks, she hums a little and then shakes her head.

"No, it's alright" She answers. "Let him sleep and I'll make sure he makes it home"

"Is that because you don't want me knowing where you live?" he asks her, amusement heavy in his tone. She snorts a little and then shrugs.

"Girl's got to have her secrets" she comments and then hangs up setting the phone back into it's cradle and then moves across the room to the basket on the couch where Hope is laying, Sarai smiles and picks her up to cradle her close to her. Rebekah had gone out to feed so Sarai is in charge of baby duty. She doesn't mind. It's her niece, her family. And she loves this little girl. And it may be the only chance she'll get to be near a baby, she knows she'll never have one of her own.

..............

Bruce wakes on the unfamiliar couch and blinks a little at the ceiling. The sun streaming in through the windows, a blanket around his waist. He can hear movement, a voice to his right so he glances over, careful, slowly so as not to spook whoever it is. Sarai is singing softly to Hope in front of the huge floor to ceiling window that overlooks the city. Bruce stays still to watch her with the baby, she sings 'dream a little dream' softly down at the small bundle in her arms. He has no idea how he got here. Or even where here is. Or who she is. But he feels like he slept pretty good, for the first time in a long time. He feels safe....settled. The other guy not pressing on his mind to be free.

"Good morning" she states finally turning to him, Bruce sits up and turns to set his feet on the white rug on the floor.

"Urm..." he struggles looking around her apartment.

"Hmm, yes, you're big green alter-ego turned up yesterday afternoon" she tells him, he frowns looking back at her. "Played with my dog for a bit...then fell asleep"

"Oh" he whispers. "He didn't hurt....anyone?" he asks looking at the baby in her arms.

"No" she assures him.

"Who are you?" he asks her, she nods and then moves closer adjusting Hope in her arms so she can hold out a hand to him.

"Sara Crowley" she introduces.

"Bruce...Bruce Banner" he takes her hand and smiles nervously at her.

"Would you like some coffee, Bruce...Bruce Banner?" she asks him, he nods smiling a little more genuine now.

"I would love some...but urm...do you have tea? Or green tea? If not then coffee is fine" he rambles a little as he pulls the blanket around him. "Urm...do you have any clothes?" he whispers, she smiles and nods to the armchair next to the couch he's on, he looks across to find a pile of men's clothing waiting for him.

"I had to guess your size, hope they fit" She offers as she sets Hope into the basket on the couch and then moves to the kitchen. He watches her but she keeps her back to him as she sorts out her kettle and pulls a tin of tea bags from the cabinet. Bruce takes this moment to dress, then pulling on the hoodie he moves to look down at Hope.

"Is she your...daughter?" he asks, she shakes her head.

"My niece" she answers. "Hope" he smiles down at the baby.

"She's...cute" he offers.

"Are you kidding?" Sarai asks him with mock insult. "She's gorgeous" he chuckles a little and nods. "Pfft...cute" she mocks teasingly setting a mug on the counter.

"Do you mind if I...turn on the news?" he asks her picking up the tv remote. "I want to see what the damage is"

"You probably don't want to do that" she scolds suddenly at his side and taking the remote off of him, he frowns at her.

"It's bad then" he whispers reaching for the remote, she holds it out of reach and stops him with a look.

"No" she assures him. "He did good, just...a little messy"

"Little messy" he whispers and then takes the remote back from her, she sighs and watches as he turns on the tv. He sits down on the couch to watch as footage from the fight yesterday plays. He feels queasy and he's not sure it's with the Hulk's damage. "Did I eat?" he asks her, she nods. "Meat?" she stares at him.

"Oh you're vegetarian?" she asks him. "I didn't know...and he ate the bacon" Bruce nods a little.

"Yeah, vegan but...the other guy seems to like eating meat...." he sits down letting out a breath. "You didn't know" he assures her. "It's him.... _he_ does it to mess with me" Sarai raises an eyebrow at him. "I swear" he adds and looks down taking a few deep breaths. She points to a door and smiles softly.

"Bathroom," she tells him, he nods, right now he's fine, but he can't promise that that bacon won't be coming back up. Sarai is suddenly back in her kitchen and pouring out Bruce's tea before she sets it on the coffee table, he seems not to have noticed her enhanced speed.

"Thank you," he tells her with his head in his hands.

"You're welcome" she offers. "If you need me to....I'll drop you off at Stark Towers when you're finished" he nods a little and lifts his eyes to hers. He offers a small smile in thanks before reaching for the tea. 


	8. Chapter Six

Bruce finishes his tea and sets it down on the table before he sighs and leans back. The place is nice. It makes him feel safe and secure. And that's a first. He's not felt like this since before his accident. He is reluctant to leave. Not with this feeling. And he is sure it is more than just the apartment. He is pretty sure it is Sarai. She has this air about her. Soothing and comforting. Plus she also happens to be incredibly beautiful, with a soft smile and kind eyes. It's rare he finds that when someone looks at him, and more so when people look at him when they know who and what he is. He looks up hearing a noise.

"Ah" he jolts a little completely surprised by the blonde stood watching him. Sarai walks into the room and looks between them before she smirks knowing Rebekah is probably creeping him out.

"Rebekah this is Bruce, Bruce...my sister, Rebekah" Bruce waves a little as Rebekah looks him over before smiling. Bruce clears his throat uncomfortably, shifting in his seat. "I'm just returning Bruce to his rightful owners" Sarai teases as Bruce smiles looking down. "I won't be long" She pulls on her jacket and turns to Bruce. "You ready to go?" he nods aware that Rebekah is smirking at him, he doesn't like it, he doesn't understand that look in her eyes.

"I'll be here" Rebekah offers finally looking away from Bruce and moving to the basket Hope is in. Bruce glances at Sarai who shrugs a little and grabs her car keys.

"Let's go," Sarai tells Bruce before heading out of her apartment, Bruce follows after her.

..............

Sarai's impala pulls up outside of Stark's tower, it's actually rather hideous. Sarai snorts shutting off the engine. Bruce glances at her and then away to the tower. They both know this is probably it. Once Bruce goes in there....they probably won't see one another again. It's just the way things work for him.

"So...I guess this is it" Bruce comments.

"Yes," she agrees. "This is your home..." she turns to him.

"I don't know about that" He argues. "Home's not a term I really understand" he admits. She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Home is subjective" she offers, he stares at her a little. "It's people who know everything, but still want to be around you" he looks down a little knowing that the 'Avengers' are just like that. "That still care about you and look out for you and....love you" he lifts his eyes again. "Home is what you make of it" he sees the sadness in her eyes.

"You don't have one, do you?" he asks her, she shrugs a little.

"My family and I moved around a lot, too much even" She admits.

"You feel....dissociated" he offers.

"Go around the block as much as I have and anyone would" she counters. "So...." she takes a breath. "Just...take care, okay?" she asks him. "It was nice meeting you" he smiles and nods.

"It was nice meeting you too" he assures her. "And...thank you, for taking care of me....and him" she shrugs a little.

"It was my pleasure, he was.....adorable"

"And I am not going to argue with you, because I am exhausted and I have a feeling arguing with you would be pointless" she smirks a little.

"You're clearly a very quick study," she tells him, he nods and takes a breath. They both know that he is hesitating. "Here," she tells him as she reaches across and takes his hand, she grabs a pen from the dash of her car and presses on the clicker before she writes down her phone number. "If you want to....talk" she offers. "Or coffee or....tea" she gives him a look and he smiles. "You can call me....I'm not saying I'll always be free but..."

"Thanks" he stops her. "That's...thoughtful and I am grateful....it's been a while since I've had a normal conversation with a normal human being" she smirks at him, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Pretty sure you would change your mind on that statement once you spent enough time with me," She tells him and then nods to the Stark Tower. "Now go before they put up missing posters" he chuckles and shakes his head before he does climb out of the car. Sarai smiles watching him head into the building. She's actually going to miss him. Because just like him....it's been a while since she's had a normal conversation with a normal human being. And he is far more normal than she is. She starts her car again and drives away from the tower. 


	9. Chapter Seven

On Sarai's desk lays an open letter. Bruce Banner, it turns out, is an old fashioned kind of man, and he actually sent her a letter to invite her to an event at Stark's Tower to officially promote the Avengers. Like an official announcement of their forming or something. Bruce doesn't seem to understand himself about why they are doing the event. Sarai pulls a black dress from her wardrobe, she hums thoughtful as she turns to the mirror, she cocks her head holding the dress to her chest. She sighs.

"Why are you raiding your formal dress wardrobe?" Rebekah asks as she leans in the doorway.

"Party" Sarai answers setting the dress onto her bed. "I was invited to one at Stark's Tower"

"A superhero party?" Rebekah asks as she drops onto the bed. "Sounds fun" Sarai smirks knowing that Rebekah is hinting for an invitation. Sarai was already planning on taking Rebekah with her.

"Bruce invited me" Sarai answers, Rebekah smirks a little and hums. She saw the looks. And she knows her sister well enough to know that there is something going on between her and Bruce.

"Soooo?" Rebekah asks watching as Sarai picks out another dress from her wardrobe.

"Yes, you can come with me" Sarai assures her. "I already spoke to Bruce about it, he said it's fine"

"What is going on with you and him?" Sarai frowns before she turns to her sister.

"I..." Sarai cocks her head as she thinks. "I don't know" she admits softly. "He seems nice enough but..." She sighs. "Nice doesn't survive in our world"

"He's not exactly completely human though, is he?" Rebekah counters. "He might surprise you"

"And the damage done isn't always physical" Sarai points out. "What we are...it's..." Sarai shakes her head. "We're black holes, sucking the life out of everyone and everything that gets even close. That's part of why I put on the suit" Sarai admits. "To try and...redeem myself for past sins"

"I know why you do it" Rebekah assures her. "And it's not because you sin...I know you've always been afraid of...letting that darkness inside of you win out over the light, that you've always feared there was more bad than good....that's why you put on the suit, to prove to yourself, and to others, that there is good in you, and there is certainly more good in you than there is in the rest of us" Rebekah tells her, Sarai smiles a little. "That is why you put on that ridiculous suit" Sarai hugs her sister, Rebekah wraps her arms around Sarai, both sisters clinging to one another. Sarai has always been the one to see Rebekah's inner intelligence, she may hide it behind her blonde hair, and her increasingly active sex life, but Rebekah does have some smarts buried in there, deep, deep, deep down. And every now and then it sometimes lets itself known. "The white" Rebekah states motioning to the wardrobe. "You always look nice in white, maybe that baby blue one you have...." Sarai smiles in thanks and stands. "Do you still have that one with the gold belt?" Rebekah asks as she motions to her own stomach. "And the bead things? The one that makes your boobs look a-mazing?" Sarai shoots her a look. "What? It does" Rebekah smirks. "Plus Banner would like you in it"

"Stop it" Sarai scolds. "It's not like that"

"Yes, because I am sure your eyes get all glossy and young" Rebekah motions to her sister. "When you think about every man"

"How can someone's eyes be young?" Sarai asks, Rebekah leans up.

"You just look...youthful thinking about him, that's all, like there is this light switching on inside of you" Sarai pulls a dress from her wardrobe and turns to Rebekah.

"This the one you were talking about?" Sarai asks, Rebekah hums and nods knowing that Sarai is trying to change the subject.

....................

Rebekah and Sarai walk arm and arm into the event at Stark Towers. It's all lit up and in full swing. Rebekah smiles and basically vibrates with excitement. This is a party they're attending where they know no one will end up dead by the end of the night. It makes a nice change. Rebekah makes a break into the crowd but Sarai pulls her back.

"Before you go anywhere" Sarai scolds. "Don't eat anyone" Sarai warns Rebekah who shoots her a look. "Or sleep with anyone. We don't need these people on our backs...." Rebekah draws her fingers over her heart in a cross and then walks away. Sarai takes a deep breath and runs her fingers over her dress.

"Sara" Bruce states, she turns to find him behind her. "Hi" Bruce greets, his breath catching slightly, Sarai looks beautiful. She smiles at him.

"Hey" She offers back.

"You look...." He nods a little. "Amazing" She swishes the bottom of her dress and smirks.

"We never really get to dress up" She admits. "Not for something like this" she smiles. "Thank you for the invitation" She tells him warmly.

"You're welcome" he whispers. "I didn't really thank you for what you did for me"

"Anyone would have done it"

"No" he argues. "No, they wouldn't have" she looks up at him. "And you didn't have to, I am grateful but if he had hurt you"

"But he didn't" She stops him. "He didn't, I'm fine....everything's okay" she touches his arm and smiles softly, maybe using her powers just a little to calm him down. She doesn't need him to worry about her. She laces her arm with his. "How about a drink?" she asks him, he nods softly and lets her guide him across to the bar.


	10. Chapter Eight

Sarai stays at Bruce's side the majority of the time, she slips away to check on Rebekah every now and then, and to be honest, Bruce is grateful for even this. He hates social settings, and a party is one hell of a setting to risk him having an incident. And there is something so soothing about her presence around him. He likes her. And it helps that she's utterly gorgeous. He's never seen anyone come close to her beauty, even Betty now seems...plain in comparison.

"Sarai Mikaelson" Fury states as he approaches her and Bruce, Sarai raises an eyebrow as she turns to him. "Who knew you would be here"

"What can I say?" she asks him. "I love free booze" she holds up her drink, Bruce frowns a little.

"I thought your name was Sara Crowley?" he asks her, Sarai looks at him.

"It is one of my names" She admits. "I've had a few...."

"You two know each other?" Fury asks, Sarai hums a little.

"We've met" She answers. Fury raises an eyebrow at her. "And I'm here for him" she points out. "So..." She draws off with a look.

"I'll leave you both to it" Fury states and then walks away, Bruce watches him go and then turns to Sarai.

"How did you get him to just...go away?" Bruce asks her, she shrugs and looks up at him.

"I implied" she points out. "You saw...." she states. He smiles at her and then shakes his head. He notices her almost empty glass and then nods.

"I'll get you another drink," he tells her, she touches his arm and nods.

"Thank you, darling" she offers, he blushes slightly and then walks away. She takes a breath watching him go. He's so adorable. In the lost kind puppy way. It's been established but she is a sucker for a puppy dog and he is the biggest human puppy she's ever seen.

"You!" Clint accuses moving towards Sarai, she sighs and turns to face him.

"Baby Birdy" she greets, he points at her.

"Don't even start with that stupid nickname" he scolds her. "What are you even doing here?"

"Party" Sarai answers holding up her drink, "I was invited"

"By who?" Clint asks as Bruce steps to her side.

"Here" Bruce whispers handing her a freshly filled glass, Sarai smiles and takes it from him.

"Bruce? You invited her?" Clint asks.

"Oh, yeah" Bruce admits. "She helped me after..." he clears his throat and shrugs. "After the battle..." He turns to Sarai. "You seem to know everyone" Bruce whispers, she smirks and shrugs.

"I get around" she comments.

"Yeah, we meet when I was a kid" Clint states. "You haven't changed at all" he accuses.

"Leave the poor girl alone" Steve scolds approaching with Tony.

"Yeah, come on, she's here as Bruce's date" Tony adds with a huge proud smirk.

"Oh, that's..." Bruce starts to argue, Sarai shakes her head.

"It's easier to just agree" she whispers to him, her fingers threading with his at his side. Bruce glances down and then back at her face, she smiles at him.

"No, I'm not just being....a dick" Clint argues. "Okay....." he turns to Fury stood close by listening. "Sir, you have to know who she is"

"I do" Fury answers. "But she's not here as..." he stops. "She's here as Dr. Banner's guest" Fury steps closer to Clint. "And I think it would be very wise that you stop talking...." Clint frowns at him.

"You're afraid of her" Clint points out, Fury raises an eyebrow and glances at Sarai who smirks back at him.

"Given the power in her veins, we all should be" Thor states now standing behind Sarai, towering over her. "I thought your kind nothing but stories" she lifts her head to look up at him.

"Which kind?" she asks him.

"All three of them" He answers with a smile. "In one very pretty, very little package" he smirks at her, Bruce glances between the two of them, Sarai scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"I'm not that small" She scolds. "You're just obscenely tall" she points out. Bruce smirks a little.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks walking towards them with Rebekah. "Why is Clint making his popping face?"

"This is not my popping face" Clint scolds her. "It's her..." he motions to Sarai. "She's....the Howling Huntress" Clint points out to his fellow Avengers, Sarai waves her fingers.

"Totally called that you were a blonde" Tony congratulates himself. "Blondie" he teases, Sarai shrugs a shoulder at him. "Where's your monster dog?" he asks looking around.

"You really think I would bring him to a party?" she asks amused, Tony shrugs a little. "He has a weakness for those little cocktail sausages, it would have been utter mayhem" she teases, Tony smirks back at her. "I did, however, bring my monster sister" She points to Rebekah who sticks out her tongue at Sarai. Tony looks over Rebekah.

"You're sisters?" He asks them, Rebekah nods and then shrugs.

"Kind of anyway" Rebekah admits. "She's adopted" she whispers none so quietly.

"Yes," Sarai agrees. "I'm adopted...." she rolls her eyes slightly. "It's why I am better than them" she adds, Rebekah smirks and shakes her head.

"Modest too" Rebekah teases. Sarai looks to Fury.

"So...now your boy band knows who I am...what happens now?" She asks.

"Well...not going to lock you up" Fury answers.

"Too bloody right" Rebekah growls, Sarai holds up her hand to stop her, the two of them share a look, Rebekah takes a deep breath and nods.

"No prison would hold you" Fury adds. "Can't kill you...you're immortal"

"I am" Sarai agrees, Bruce glances at her, a sense of relief flooding him, he always has that worry about hurting someone, anyone, but with Sara...Sarai, whatever her name is....it appears he doesn't have to worry at all. If Thor claims her powerful, they kind of have to see that she is something strong. "Do you know anyone hiring someone with superior archery skills?" Sarai asks, she and Fury share a look.

"Hey" Clint complains. "Archery is my thing" Sarai raises an eyebrow.

"You think that's all I can do?" She asks Clint.

"Her powers are basically limitless" Thor points out. "You've had your Midgard defender all this time" he looks down at Sarai. "Why didn't you ask for her help when Loki arrived?"

"I did attempt to" Fury admits. "I couldn't get through, but she was on the street fighting anyway"

"I've had a busy few months" Sarai admits. "Family problems" She and Rebekah share a look. Sarai is unaware of Steve's gaze on her, he is a little more than confused about this whole thing. He's pretty sure that this woman is the Hunter, the figure that turned up time and time again back when he was with the Howling Commandos, but they never saw his face, and his voice was always distorted, Steve never even considered that The Hunter could have been a woman. But it does make him feel a little better. He, and everyone else around him at the time, knew he had a huge crush on The Hunter. He looked forward to seeing the masked figure. And he stopped fighting them on turning up out of the blue and killing people. Bucky was actually the first to notice it at all. Steve's from a time when loving another man was...well illegal. He knows it is better now, getting better now, it's not perfect, yet. But to him, him feeling that way about the Hunter was terrifying, and now, to find out that they were a woman all this time. He's not sure what to feel about that. "Steve?" Sarai asks, he is pulled from his thoughts, realizing that he's now stood there alone with her. He glances around. "Are you okay?" she asks him, he hums a little and glances at her. Really looks at her now.

"I thought you were a man" he blurts out and then blushes as he looks down. She laughs a little and shrugs.

"I never said I was" she points out.

"You never said you were a woman, either" he counters.

"It was just easier for people to believe that I was a man, I would have been laughed at for doing what I did, if they knew I was a woman"

"Unfortunately, I agree," he tells her and gives her a soft smile.

"But hey" she punches his arm, he stumbles back a little.

"Ow," he complains touching his arm.

"Peggy lead the charge of change," She tells him, Steve smiles and looks down at her. "With Shield, with...I mean, I wouldn't want to have been on the receiving end of her, and I wouldn't have liked to be the person telling her no"

"Yeah, she was...something special"

"Was?" Sarai asks him. "She still is" Steve glances at her.

"You've seen her?" He asks, she nods.

"Yeah, I go at least once a month" she assures him. "She doesn't always recognize me, but...I do my bit to help" she winks a little and walks away, heading to Bruce who smiles at her as she approaches. Steve frowns.

"What does she mean by that?" He whispers to himself. She touches Bruce's arm and he gives her a small smile as she rejoins him.


	11. Chapter Nine

Bruce and Sarai retreat to a booth seat set up at the far side of the room, supposed to give people a place to rest feet, to actually have a conversation. He can't stop giving her looks. Because he's been thinking about what Thor said, about how Clint and Fury reacted to her. Bruce takes a breath and leans forward a little.

"So...you're not just some random woman, are you?" Bruce asks Sarai, she shrugs a little lifting her glass to her lips. "What Thor said..." he starts and clears his throat. "I mean you don't have to tell me..."

"I was born a nephalem" She admits cutting him off, he cocks his head.

"The half angel half human thing? From the bible?" he asks her. She shakes her head.

"No, that's Nephilim, a nephalem is the child of an angel and a demon" She answers with a sad smile. "And then later my adoptive parents turned me and my siblings into vampires"

"Vampires?" He draws out, not really believing her, she nods. "Okay, you know, you don't have to tell me the truth but that lie...." She shakes her head and stands.

"You can believe what you want, Bruce" she argues softly. "But I am not lying to you" she adjusts her dress slightly and takes a deep breath. "When you're willing to listen to the truth, you know where to find me" She adds before walking away. Bruce closes his eyes and rests back against the couch with a sigh. He did not intend to push her away. But asking him to believe in angels, and demons, and vampires, it's....unbelievable stuff.

"Banner" Thor greets dropping down onto the couch across from him, just where Sarai had been sitting only seconds earlier. "You seem to be enjoying this party less than before. I thought you and Sarai were....bonding"

"What?" Bruce asks. "That's not...we're not. I'm not..."

"I read your file after the battle" Thor offers. "I read what you've been through...If anyone deserves happiness or affection, it would be you" Bruce raises an eyebrow at the huge god. "And without the fear of hurting that person, Sarai is...defensible"

"She told me that she's....these things" Bruce stumbles over his worlds, uneven to say it out loud. "I'm not sure if I believe her. I'm not sure I believe those things exist"

"Oh she is" Thor assures him, Bruce frowns at him. "They are real things, real beings, they do exist"

"What?" Bruce asks him. Thor nods.

"My mother would tell me and Loki stories as we grew up. Angels and demons, and then vampires when they were created" Bruce looks across the room where Rebekah and Sarai are stood together at the bar. "It was fascinating...I didn't even know one like Sarai even existed until tonight" Bruce looks at him. "Her combination should not exist, even without the vampire. Angels and demons do not fraternize"

"But two must have" Bruce points out. "If she is what you think she is"

"She is" Thor assures him. "She is all those things, they are real...."

"But" Bruce starts a little and looks down at his lemonade. "Does that mean that..." Thor raises an eyebrow. " _The_ God exists?" Thor shrugs a little.

"Who can say" he offers. "Loki was more of a believer in all that...supernatural, spiritual and mystical stuff, so he would have an answer"

"How is he?" Bruce asks, Thor shrugs.

"He doesn't talk to me" Thor answers. "I am just eager to take him home" Thor admits, Bruce nods a little. "Maybe our mother can talk some sense into him" the two of them delve into silence, both of them thinking on their issues. Thor his brother. And Bruce thinks on Sarai. He had gone back and forth on inviting her to this party, his worry about getting too close to her, thinking that he would eventually hurt her, only know he learns that he can't. Not physically at least. He glances across at her again, but her eyes are on Rebekah who walks away with a man. Sarai tightens her jaw and produces a dagger from under her skirt before she is weaving through the crowd after her sister. Bruce's eyes widen watching, knowing she's about to do something stupid and possibly murderous.

.............

Bruce finds Sarai in a hallway, her head cocked listening in on something he can't see, her dagger held tightly in her hand. He approaches her as she shifts, her head glancing back to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asks, Sarai shrugs a little leaning back against the wall, her dagger held tightly at her side to hide it.

"Nothing" she answers, he steps closer and reaches for her hand, he takes the dagger from her and holds it up between them in question. "Fine...I made a promise to my brothers that I would keep an eye on Rebekah and make sure she made no mistakes....that she...didn't get into trouble" he gives her a look to elaborate more. "She has a problem with men" She adds and folds her arms over her chest.

"So you were what?" he asks as he looks at the dagger. "Going to kill him?"

"Yes" she answers, he lifts his eyes to hers, he notes how serious she is about that.

"You can't just....kill people....not because they are attracted to your sister" he scolds, she snatches her dagger back from him and gives him a look.

"Yes, I can" she argues. "Unless...you're going to stop me" she cocks her head. "Are you?"

"Would I stand a chance?" he asks her, she shrugs and shakes her head. He sighs and looks away from her. He knew she was too good to be true. She watches him a moment and then lets out a breath.

"Kiss me" she offers, he blinks slightly and then turns back to face her.

"What?" he asks her.

"I will not kill him...if you kiss me" she steps closer to him.

"I can't just..." Bruce argues as he looks down at her. He swallows a little.

"Why not?" she asks him. "Am I that...repulsive?"

"No" he quickly answers and then looks away blushing slightly. "No, you are not repulsive, at all" he takes a breath and looks back to her. "I like that we've been getting to know one another" he admits. "And I don't want to rush anything. Our first kiss has to be more than some....threat" her eyes search his before she smiles. He still intends for them to have a first kiss. He's thought about it.

"Okay" she lifts her dress skirt a little and slides her dagger away, she drops her skirt again. "He can live" Bruce relaxes a little.

"Thank you," he tells her just as Rebekah comes rushing around the corner and towards them.

"I killed him" Bruce and Sarai look at Rebekah. "It was an accident" Rebekah defends and then looks at Sarai. "Can you do your thing?"

"Bekah" Sarai scolds. "I can't just bring everyone you kill back to life"

"He's a high profile lawyer" Rebekah points out. "He will be missed" Sarai lets out a breath.

"Fine, bloody hell, fine" Sarai shakes her head. "Just don't kill the next one, please, you know how exhausting this is" Sarai complains as she walks away leaving Rebekah and Bruce together.

"So she can just....resurrect people?" Bruce asks, Rebekah nods in answer.

"Yeah, but it's exhausting" Rebekah answers. "She tries not to do it unless she has to...."

"Like when you accidentally kill someone?" Bruce counters quietly, Rebekah takes a breath and looks at him.

"I know she told you about what she is" Bruce nods. "Well she's not the only one that was turned into a vampire, and even now, after all these years...I still struggle to control my strength some times"

"Is it hard?" Bruce asks. "Being a vampire?"

"Oh, yeah" Rebekah answers. "It's....horrible" she admits and shrugs. "Sara gets by better than the rest of us, she always has done....she's always had to"

"What do you mean?"

"Sara is different to the rest of our family, she is this....epic creature, light and dark, and she is always afraid that that darkness is going to win" Bruce softens a little.

"She doesn't want to become the monster" Bruce realizes. Rebekah nods in agreement.

"There are three different species warring inside of her. Two of those are dark and twisted and are probably...stronger than the good side" Bruce glances to Sarai as she and Rebekah's 'date' leave one of the side rooms. "She tries very hard" Rebekah whispers. Bruce understands a little more why he is attracted to Sarai. That there is something deep inside of her, just as there is in him, that wants to be free, that wants to destroy and hurt people.

"Okay, that's sorted," Sarai tells them as she walks back towards them, she then yawns into the back of her hand. "And..." she starts before lowering her hand. "I think we're done for the night" She adds as she looks at Rebekah who nods, understands that Sarai now needs to feed and sleep.

"I'll go get our coats" Rebekah offers and then walks away.

"I'm sorry" Bruce whispers, Sarai glances at him. "For the way that I spoke to you, it was..." he shakes his head.

"It's alright, darling" she assures him. "This life, it can be a bit of a shock to newbies" she teases. "And I've been looking out for Rebekah for a very long time, murder is just my default when it comes to her"

"Little sister?" he asks, she nods.

"Yes," she answers.

"Well, then it's understandable, crazy but understandable" they share a smile.

"I have five living siblings, four of them are younger than me, so I can get a bit....defensive of them"

"Living siblings?" Bruce asks her, she nods and shrugs.

"A conversation for another time" She answers and touches his arm. "Thanks for tonight" she offers. "Drama aside, I had fun getting to know you"

"We didn't really get to talk all that much" he argues, she shrugs.

"Not everything needs to be said, Bruce" she assures him. "Instinct, feelings, body language, it speaks volumes" she leans closer and kisses his cheek before pulling back. "Call me," she tells him. "If you want" he nods and gives her a smile. She walks away, taking a deep breath as she approaches Rebekah stood at the end of the hall with their coats. Bruce watches them disappear before he smiles to himself. Despite the whole species reveal, he still likes Sarai, he still thinks that she's worth being around. She's got a presence that calls to him, a presence that calms him, both versions of him. So, yeah, he will be calling her. Probably in the morning. Yeah, he'll be calling her as soon as he can. He spins a little where he stands and heads back towards the party, in a better mood now. 


	12. Chapter Ten

Bruce glances around the small cafe he's sat in. It's not too crowded. Quiet. Everyone minding their own business but it still puts him on edge. Not that that's new. He's always on edge. He scratches at the back of his hand and lowers his eyes to the book he brought with him to read. He just wanted something to use to blend in, something to hide behind. Bruce glances up as Sarai drops into the seat across from him, she smiles widely at him.

"Sorry I'm late" she offers. "Baby drama"

"You're not that late" he assures her softly as he pulls his hand away from the book, he doesn't need it now.

"Have you ordered yet?" she asks, he shakes his head, she flags down a waitress who nods and motions that she will be over in a second. "How are your friends?" Sarai asks as she shrugs out of her jacket and sets it over the back of the chair beside her.

"They're....fine" he answers, she smirks.

"As fine as a bunch of spandex-wearing caped crusaders can be?" she asks, he laughs and nods as their waitress approaches their table.

"Hi, folks" she greets with a friendly smile. "What can I get you?"

"Green tea" Bruce offers, the waitress jots down his order and glances at Sarai.

"I'll take the special" Sarai states with a wink, the waitress smirks and writes it down.

"I'll bring those right out" She assures them and then walks away, Bruce raises an eyebrow and leans on the table.

"The special?" Bruce asks, Sarai smirks a little.

"There is a reason I chose this place" she answers. "This cafe is owned and run by and for vampires" she offers. "Their special is a...unique blend to satisfy a certain hunger" he raises an eyebrow.

"Oh," he breaths and then glances around.

"You think it would be that easy?" she asks him. "To pick one out of the crowd?"

"I kind of hope it is" he admits looking back at her. "Not that I would know looking at you" he adds with a soft smile. "You have this look about you, something...ang-"

"If you say angelic" she cuts him off teasingly.

"But...you do have a look about you" he argues. "The white hair, the green eyes, the small stature....no one would ever think you capable of....you know..."

"I got my looks from Aziraphale" she admits. "My angel parent...mother-slash-father, so I guess, yes...angelic would be appropriate" He raises an eyebrow. "Angels and demons are...fluid of gender" she explains for him. "Both of them have been both genders over the years, I stopped trying to label them so many years ago, so I use their names, they understand why I do it and they both know who they are to me"

"How did you end up with your adopted family?"

"Aziraphale and Crowley, what they are, fraternizing with one another is against the rules, let alone creating life together, they were terrified that they would be found out, that I would be found and....destroyed. So they gave me to Esther and Mikael, placing me with a _human_ family to protect me, but....they could never help themselves"

"They loved you" He offers, she nods.

"Every chance they got, they were there in my life...."

"You had two pairs of parents who loved you" he states sadly, she reaches over the table and takes his hand. She doesn't need to know his past to know his parents weren't perfect, she sees it in him as she sees it in Klaus. That pain in his eyes.

"Mikael and Esther turned their children into monsters of myth" She reminds him. "Mikael was the type of man that terrified us as children, he beat my brother, almost killed him a few times...." Bruce glances at him. "Aziraphale and Crowley were my escape from Mikael" she wraps her fingers around the mug and shrugs.

"Did he ever hurt you?" Bruce asks her, she shakes her head.

"No, I don't think even he would dare risk Crowley's wrath" She answers with a shrug. They both fall silent, Bruce thinking about what she's told him. He is still processing this whole supernatural thing. He's still processing her. He wants to be on board with it all because he does actually like her.

"Can we go back to the whole....vampire cafe thing?" he asks, she nods. "What makes this place so special?"

"The windows are UV proof" she motions to the window. "And there is a back entrance to an underground parking facility....for those that can't go out in the sunlight"

"So the whole sunlight thing isn't a myth?" he asks, she shakes her head and touches her family ring.

"I don't have a problem with it because of my....alternative heritage...." she offers and shrugs.

"I...still find it difficult to believe" He admits. She gives him a small smile. "Even talking to Thor about it"

"He's been around about as long as I have" she offers, he nods.

"Before all this, I would have said Asgardians weren't real either" Bruce comments. "And aliens....and...Captain America" she chuckles a little. "Next thing you'll be telling me that werewolves and ghosts are real" she gives him a look and nods. "No?" he asks as he leans back in his seat. "Seriously?"

"Yeah" She nods just as their waitress arrives back at the table, she sets down their drinks. "Thank you," Sarai tells the waitress who nods and smiles at her before leaving them alone. "What happens now?" she asks Bruce. "Do you have any plans?" she adds. "World is saved, the hype is calming down"

"Well, Thor is taking Loki back to Asgard" Bruce offers. "After that...I think everyone is talking about going their separate ways"

"What about you?" she asks him. He takes a breath and shrugs.

"I have no idea" he admits. "I...have nowhere, no...people. Tony's said I could stay with him a while but..."

"You're not feeling it?" She asks him.

"I don't know" he admits. "It's been a long time since I've thought about it, about staying in one place, being around people again I...don't know if I can trust _him"_ She taps her nails on the side of her mug. "And if I leave..." He glances at her. "What if I can't shake Shield?" he asks her.

"You want to go somewhere, just tell me, I can open a portal, no way that Shield can follow you"

"Why would you do that?" he asks her, she shrugs.

"Do I need a reason?" she counters, he states at her, she sighs and rests her elbows on the table, settling her chin in her hands. "Because...I know what it's like to be hunted, to look over your shoulder constantly, waiting, scared that someone will get you" She takes a breath. "And I like you" She admits with a small shrug, her eyes away from him. "If I can give you some peace, why shouldn't I?" Bruce stares at her and then smiles. This will be the downside of leaving, he won't get to spend any time with her. He'd be leaving the possibility of a relationship, even though he's terrified of the concept. Leaving a woman so sweet and kind, someone with a monster inside, someone who understands. Someone just like him. He reaches across the table and touches her wrist, she lowers her hand allowing him to hold it, her eyes shifting back to him. The two of them share a look, he smiles and nods at her. 


	13. Chapter Eleven

Bruce looks up from his book as the elevator doors open and Sarai steps out into the communal area, he smiles subconsciously. She waves at him as he stands, closes his book before approaching her.

"Hey" he greets with a warm smile. Bruce lets her hug him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Steve called" She answers pulling back, her hand remains on his arm though. "Wanted to catch up before he left"

"Right" Bruce offers. "Forgot you two know one another" he admits. "It must be weird for you, seeing him again..."

"Must be weirder for him" she counters with a smirk. "He had no idea who or what I was...he didn't even know I was a woman" Bruce nods in agreement.

"How did he not know?"

"I'm very good at hiding" She answers with a shrug. "And he saw what he wanted to see, they all did back then, none of them thought it a possibility that I could be a woman...no one but Peggy"

"I've heard the stories" Bruce offers. "She sounds like an amazing woman" Sarai smiles warmly and nods.

"Yeah, she is..." She agrees. Steve walks into the room, pauses a moment to watch the two of them together before he clears his throat, Sarai looks at him.

"Steve" She offers shooting him a look for daring intrude, he shrugs back at her.

"Sarai" Steve greets warmly, she smirks at him as he approaches her and Bruce.

"You can just call me Sara" she offers. "Only my parents really call me Sarai any more"

"Sara" Steve corrects himself.

"I'll leave you two to catch up," Bruce tells them both, Sarai smiles warmly at him and nods.

"I'll come and find you later" She assures him, Bruce squeezes her hand and then walks away. Sarai watches him go with a soft look, a look not missed by Steve who smiles in response. She clears her throat and looks up at Steve. "So....where do you want to start?"

"The beginning usually helps" he answers, she chuckles and nods in agreement.

"It does, darling" she voices teasingly.

..................

Steve chuckles a little as he and Sarai walk into a room, unfortunately, it is not empty, and in fact, contains every other member of the 'Avengers' and their pirate leader. Sarai's smile falls, her arms coming up around her chest defensively.

"Miss Mikaelson" Fury greets. "Would you take a seat?"

"What's going on?" Steve asks.

"Storytime, apparently" Sarai comments as she takes a seat. "I assume this was all your idea" She points out looking at Fury who nods. "Steve, sweet and darling as he is, isn't one for behind the back betrayal like this" she looks at Steve who glares at Fury, this wasn't Steve's plan at all but it was Fury's idea that Steve catch up with Sarai, obviously with an ulterior motive.

"I didn't know," Steve tells Sarai.

"Yes, I know" she assures him. "And from the expression on Bruce's face, neither did he"

"No" Bruce agrees. "I was told this was a meeting regarding our future"

"You and Captain Rogers are too close to her" Fury counters. "I knew neither of you would have agreed to this" Fury looks at Sarai. "Now that Shield is aware of your identity, and your...species, I think an explanation is in order"

"She doesn't have to tell you anything" Steve argues and then looks at Sarai. "You don't have to do this"

"Steve" Sarai starts. "It's fine, I'm being railroaded but I'll allow it, you and Bruce would have heard this story eventually, no doubt, I owe you an explanation after keeping my identity from you for those years we fought side by side...." Steve gives her a small smile. "I should have been honest with you"

"No" he stops her. "You didn't owe me anything, and I understand why you kept it a secret. And you don't have to tell them anything..."

"It's really fine, Steve.." she assures him and then nods to an empty seat. He takes a breath and looks around the room before giving in and taking a seat. Sarai rests her hands on the table and raises an eyebrow at Fury who nods at her. "Very well" she states and then takes a breath. "My biological parents are...natural enemies" She admits. "Aziraphale, my angelic donor, and Crowley, my demonic one" She offers. "Fraternization among the two fractions is forbidden let alone creating life, so when I was born, they took me to Norway, where I was given to Esther and Mikael, a witch and a Viking, they'd already lost a daughter and Aziraphale believed that Mikael would take to me, he was right. Mikael doted on me, was protective of me." She looks down. "That was a thousand years ago now" she glances at Bruce who is listening intently. "Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy. That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat. Men that turn into beasts. Werewolves. That was forbidden. Henrik paid the price...Our family was devastated. So our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger"

"Your own parents turned you into vampires?" Thor asks, surprised, Sarai looks at him and nods.

"So, it was a form of protection?" Bruce asks, Sarai raises an eyebrow.

"What else would it be?"

"A curse?"

"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive."

"Yeah, but why stay, if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not...leave?" Natasha asks her.

"Pride...Mikael didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses..."

"How did you turn?" Fury asks, Sarai sighs a little.

"Esther called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, Mikael offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts."

"Your own father?" Tony asks her. "Rough, I thought mine was a dick but...phew, nothing on yours" Sarai smirks at him and shrugs.

"Mikael was a monster before the vampirism" She points out. "Problem is that becoming a vampire...it turns your personality dial-up to a bazillion, everything you were before becomes heightened, good becomes great, bad becomes villainous" She offers. "Mikael was an abusive father that liked to instill fear into his children, he becomes a vampire, and then he chases them down intent on killing them, hunts them for 1000 years, across the entire world...." Tony raises an eyebrow. "He's dead now...it's no longer a problem"

"Did you do it?" Clint asks her, she shrugs and smirks.

"Let's just say that when it comes to defending my little brothers and sister, there is nothing I wouldn't do, including patricide."

"Then what?" Fury pushes, she glances at him.

"We had....to drink more blood to complete the ritual." She admits. " It was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable...but there were.....consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back...For every strength, we gained there would be a weakness...The sun became our enemy. It kept my siblings indoors for weeks...And though Esther found a solution, there were other problems...Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned, and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away...so we burned it to the ground. But the darkest consequence was something they never anticipated...The hunger. Blood...had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it..."

"How did a sword kill you though?" Thor asks her. "You shouldn't have been able to be killed by mortal weapon"

"Aziraphale and Crowley made the decision to remove my status as a nephalem, they locked away my powers, before they gave me to Esther and Mikael, meaning that I was essentially, at that time...."

"Human" Thor finishes for her.

"How did they take it?" Steve asks her. "Azi.." he stops as he struggles with the name, Sarai smiles a little.

"Crowley took it better, but he's a demon and rather liked the idea that I was going...dark" She admits. "Aziraphale was...less than pleased, but the damage was done and he couldn't do anything about it....but they did give me my powers back." she holds out her hand and turns it around sadly. "If only they'd given them to me before, all of it could have been prevented, I could have saved Henrik, and there would have been no need for the vampirism" Steve and Bruce look at her sadly. Fury and Clint share a look, Fury shrugs, he doesn't have a problem with her, he would rather like to count on her as an ally, given who she is and what she can do, her history doesn't bother him, it doesn't matter, it is who she is now that counts. 


	14. Chapter Twelve

Bruce slips onto the elevator just before the doors close, Sarai already inside, she raises an eyebrow at him, he lets out a breath and nods slightly. He wants to talk about her story, he wants to let her know that everything she went through, is important, and he knows she must bury it deep inside of her. He does the same with his own past, but that is so...pale in comparison to hers. Bruce's dad may have killed his mother, but her dad killed them all. Bruce turned himself into a monster. Her parents did that to them. And to live 1,000 years in this world, to live through all the pain and the suffering. It makes him sad for her. It also makes him a little proud. That she is still this person, still kind enough to be a vigilante, still kind enough to help in a battle for Earth, still kind enough to look after him when he was at his weakest.

"Bruce?" she asks him when he remains silent, he takes another breath and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Your story it's...." Bruce struggles for the right word. Sarai shrugs.

"It doesn't matter, darling" she points out, he frowns at her. "It happened a very long time ago...."

"But it still matters" he argues. "I'm sorry that Fury made you tell us that story" she leans back against the elevator wall and sighs. "And I am sorry you suffered so much. Your adopted dad killed you, that's...." he shakes his head and then looks at her. "How do you do it?" he asks, she cocks her head in question. "Get up in the morning and still go out there are help people?" he elaborates. "You must have seen the worst this world has to offer, the worst the humans have to offer, 1,000 years of worst and..." he struggles a little. "I wouldn't be able to do it" She touches his arm, her eyes searching his, no one has looked at her that way in a very long time, there is no fear in his eyes, only affection and concern over her past and even pride.

"If I don't do it" she starts. "I become my brother, a violent, dangerous, narcissistic, self-centered, uncaring, inhumane individual, he kills for fun, he kills for the slightest inconvenience....and it would be worse for me, my powers would mean that it would take no effort for me to kill people, I can't let myself get to that point...I might be a vampire and a demon, and they would most definitely not feel bad about it, but I am still part angel, you know, defending the human race and all" she snorts a little. "First time I killed someone, it was an accident, just after we were turned into vampires and this girl fell over and scraped her knee...." he raises an eyebrow. "Could smell the blood from across the village, and I just...couldn't stop myself. And the angel inside of me shuddered violently" she takes a breath. "After the first couple of hundred years, I realized that I couldn't keep doing it, that this war inside of me wasn't normal, that none of my siblings felt that way, so I stopped, found another way. Started going into hospitals, prowling battlefield surgeon tents, plague quarantines, I fed on the dying, for most of them, death was a mercy and was welcomed. It got easier in the later centuries. Hospitals started opening blood donation centers, I got better control and now I can take only what I need with no harm done to the human, I learned to tolerate animal blood."

"Found a way to sate the monster without becoming the monster" Bruce offers, she nods a little. He reaches up and covers her hand on his arm, he gives her a small smile. She shifts closer to him, pushes herself up onto her tiptoes so she can brush her lips over his, just a taste before she is pulling away, Bruce stares at her before he lunges forward and kisses her properly this time, his fingers tightening on her waist as she kisses him back. He finds it an utter cliché that he wants to say that it's perfect, that everything else in the world disappears and it's only them, and he's always turned his nose up and cringed watching movies when they say that's how that first kiss is, and now he's a hypocrite. That is exactly how it is with her. She's soft, warm, calming on him. He feels the other guy less, he's happy, he's content that Sarai is here and in his arms. He likes her as much as Bruce does. He pulls back and chuckles slightly, surprised at himself.

"Was that what you pictured for our first kiss?" she whispers, he swallows and then nods a little.

"Something like that" he admits, she smirks and pulls away from him, he stops her with the hand on her waist, he tugs her back to him and kisses her again, she chuckles against his lips and wraps her arm around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his head. He eventually pulls away because he needs to breathe and there is something going on in his chest, his heart pounding that he's actually worried the other guy will come out and the elevator is not the place for that to happen. She leans back against the elevator wall as he tries to calm his heart. "Maybe we should have had dinner first" he offers as he rubs the back of his neck, embarrassment licking at his skin because kissing girls isn't exactly him. But she's not exactly a normal woman. And this situation is hardly conventional. "That usually comes first, right?"

"I wouldn't know" she admits. "I'm not really experienced with conventional relationships"

"Right" he whispers. "There's never been anyone that you've..." He starts and then stops.

"None that make me feel the way you do" She admits, he lifts his eyes to meets her. "I feel like I don't have to worry so much about you" she adds with a small shrug. He steps closer to her and threads his fingers with hers at her side. "It means that I'm calmer, that when I'm with you, I'm with you and not worrying about everything that could happen to you...." He leans closer and smiles.

"It's the same for me" he assures her. "Even just talking with Tony or Natasha there is that constant fear that... _he's_ going to appear and hurt them but...knowing you are what you are, knowing that you are defensible" she smirks a little. "I don't worry so much"

"So that dinner?" she asks him.

"I mean, if you want, do you even eat human food? Is that something you do?" she laughs and places her hand on his shoulder.

"I would love to" she assures him as her hand moves down his arm. "Just call me when you pick somewhere" he nods and leans closer to kiss her, softer this time, less urgent. She hums against his lips and then pulls away as the elevator doors open, she and Bruce share a look before she walks away, he sighs and leans against the wall with a smile. 


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Rebekah watches Sarai straightens her hair. She's going out of her way to look good for Bruce. It's rather adorable. Because Rebekah can see the excitement in Sarai's eyes. The affection. The warmth. She really likes Bruce. And Sarai has never liked anyone before. Not in the way Rebekah has. Sarai has always spent her time protecting and looking out for the family instead. She's spent so much time concentrating on everyone else, that she deserves this. She deserves something for herself. She deserves Bruce. Or a chance at him anyway. Rebekah lets out a breath and goes back to thumbing through Sarai's dresses trying to help her pick one out for her first date.

"Sara" Rebekah starts slyly glancing at her sister. "Is this your first.....date?"

"With Bruce?" Sarai asks sorting through her necklaces.

"Ever?" Rebekah counters, Sarai lets out a breath and shrugs.

"First one I've felt something for...and it's not just been some...business arrangement or something. He's the first one I actually want to go out with" Rebekah smirks a little. "You know, the other ones it was for...building alliances, cover stories, etc, but Bruce....he's the first one that's....for me" she holds a necklace to her neckline and smiles at her reflection.

............

Sarai is a picture when she is fully dressed, her make up on, her hair done up all nicely. The pale blue silk dress clings to her body, dipping with every curve perfectly. She looks to Spirit who sleeps on the floor.

"Spirit" She comments, the hound lifts his head to look at her. "What do you think?" She asks Spirit who appears unamused and unimpressed at being woken up. He promptly returns to sleep. Sarai snorts a little and turns to her mirror.

"It's perfect" Rebekah assures her. "You look....beautiful. He won't be able to resist."

"It's a first date, Bekah" Sarai points out. "And it's dinner...."

"Yeah, but...you like him, right? _Like him_ like him?" Rebekah gives her sister a meaningful look. "I just...want you to be happy, Sara"

"I am happy" Sarai argues. "Or as happy as I can be considering what I am...." she shrugs a little. "And yes, I like him. But things are complicated, I have no idea what sort of future I have here, or with him, for now...I like being around him" Rebekah gives her a sad smile and nods. Sarai takes a deep breath. "Okay, I have to go" she grabs a clutch from the dresser.

.........

Bruce is nervous. So very nervous. This is the first date he's been on since before his accident. And it's a date with a woman he deeply likes. He won't admit that he's thought about where this could go. She's powerful. Powerful enough that, yes, they could find somewhere peaceful, have some form of normal life, he can see that. He arrived early to the restaurant. Wanting to work through his nerves before facing her. It's not working. He adjusts the jacket sleeve he wears. He made the mistake of telling Tony that he had a date and he instantly went into a, what Bruce can only describe as, proud wingman state of mind. Sorted him out a suit. Gave him tips on talking through dinner. Advice on...other things that Bruce is going to forget he talked with Tony about. He lifts his eyes and sees her. Sarai. She weaves through the tables towards him, a lot of eyes around her instantly on her. He doesn't blame them, any of them, for staring at her. She looks stunning. And he is not worthy of dating someone that beautiful. That....angelic. Part of it is the lights in the restaurant that are falling in her in just the right way to give her a glow, and part of it is all in his head, but still. He stands from his chair to greet her.

"You look amazing" Bruce blurts out, Sarai smiles and swishes the bottom of her dress slightly.

"Well, this is a date, right?" she asks him. He nods and threads his fingers with hers.

"Yes," he agrees as he pulls her closer to him. "Wow" he breaths looking over her, she smiles and touches his arm. He still can't process that she looks this good.

"You saved" she points out as they both take a seat at the table.

"Yeah, Tony convinced me" He touches his clean-shaven face.

"I liked the scruff" She admits, he lifts his eyes to meet hers.

"Well...it'll grow back" He offers, she smirks and nods. He chuckles a little and touches her hand on the table. She threads her fingers with his and lets out a small relaxed breath. With him. There are no demons. There are no vampires. There is just her and him. And that is what she needs in her life.

.................

Bruce is a teenager again around Sarai. Hands-on. Flustered. And with her, he can forget about the pain, and hurt, and the other guy. He can just let it all go to be with her. Like right now, he is engaging in a very public display of affection. He holds her close with a hand in her hair, the other pressed to the wall behind her. He kisses her. Really kisses her. Heated and hungry. And there is no fear. He feels like he can do this. Be with her. To let himself be with her. Her fingers grasp at his jacket, holding herself to his chest as he wedges her between the wall and himself. An alley. He's making out with a girl in an alley. He never thought this would be him. But he couldn't help himself. Walking through the streets at her side. Laughing. Smiling. He's never felt so calm or at ease, and around someone that is part demon and part vampire. Notoriously evil beings.

"Wait, wait..." she stops him, Bruce frowns at her.

"What's wrong?" he asks her, she licks her lips and takes a deep breath.

"We're not alone" she whispers and tilts her head slightly. "Show yourself" she demands louder. A man steps out of the darkness of the alley, a gun pointed at the both of them.

"Cash and jewelry" he demands of them. Sarai rolls her eyes and takes Bruce's hand. His heart now pounding in his chest, but for the first time in years, he doesn't feel the other guy pressing to be let out. The other guy knows Bruce is safe with Sarai, and he's comforted by that.

"I think we'll be just fine, darling" She assures Bruce, he nods a little.

"I have a gun pointed at you," the mugger tells them. "You....you are not scared?"

"Not even a little" Sarai admits calmly. She steps closer to him, Bruce's hand trying to stop her. The mugger wavers slightly. "We won't be handing over anything" she admits. "So if you are going to shoot me.....do it," she tells him. He stares at her. Surprised by this. "Go ahead" she pushes. He takes a breath and pulls the trigger. But the gun is empty. Sarai raises an eyebrow and takes the gun from him. "Go home," she tells him. "Spend time with your wife and your son" he stares at her still. "Go on" he stumbles back from her and then runs away. Sarai sighs a little and looks at the gun.

"How did you know he was married?" Bruce asks.

"He was wearing a wedding ring..." She answers.

"And the son?"

"Baby spit on his shirt" she looks at Bruce who raises an eyebrow. "I guessed at it being a boy" She adds.

"Did you know it was empty?" Bruce asks her as she crushes the gun in her hand with little effort.

"Yes," she answers as she lets the crumpled bits of gun fall from her hand.

"Are you okay?" he asks her, she laughs a little and nods.

"Of course I am" she assures him. "I'm immortal, darling. Even if that gun was loaded, and he had actually shot me, I would have been fine..." he lets out a breath. "You are still worried about me"

"Yes," he admits. "It was...instinct" she smiles softly at him. "I saw that gun and I..." he laughs a little. "I actually wanted _him_ to come out."

"I do not require you to protect me, Bruce" she steps closer to him. "But I am touched that that was your instinct....." he reaches up and touches her face. "You must really like me, darling" she teases as she leans into his hand, he smiles at her. 

"I do" he admits. "Come on" he releases her face and takes her hand instead. "It's getting late and we should get off the street...." she nods a little. 


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Tony watches Bruce who smiles like an idiot to himself. He's been smiling like that for the last five minutes, since he joined Tony in the lab. Gushing over what happened with Sarai and their would-be mugger. He's happy, and it shows. But Tony knows there is more to it.

"She was amazing" Bruce admits. "She just...talked him down. No powers. Just...." He lets out a breath as Tony smirks.

"You're so smitten" Tony teases, Bruce looks at him. "You're actually gushing about her....it's sickeningly adorable"

"Well...yeah, I like her" Bruce shrugs a little. "And...It's easy with her, you know..."

"No" Tony points out. "I don't know...." He smirks and shrugs. Bruce rolls his eyes a little with amusement and fondness, he and Tony have bonded in the time since they've met. Both have inquisitive minds. Both love science. It was a natural friendship. A natural bond forged.

"I'm not afraid around her" Bruce admits. "Or of her...or of _him_. It's just normality for me, despite everything, despite who I am and what she is, it feels...normal. It feels....right"

"If she is so great...then why are you sat down here with me?" Tony asks. "If your lovely date is waiting upstairs, why are you not up there seducing the pants off her?"

"She was wearing a dress" Bruce corrects, Tony smirks a little. "Look.....I...urm...I got nervous" Bruce admits as he wrings his hands together. He really did get nervous. Inside. And making out on the couch with Sarai, he became super aware that it was moving somewhere, heading towards the bedroom and he might have freaked out a little. It's a big step for him. Even knowing that Sarai can't really be hurt by him.

"You like this girl" Tony reminds him. "You _really_ like this girl, and she is immortal, you know, can't die. He can't hurt her..."

"I know that" Bruce agrees. "It's just...been a while" He admits. Tony raises an eyebrow.

"How long is 'a while'?" Tony asks him, Bruce clears his throat and looks away.

"Seven years" Bruce answers, Tony's eyes widen slightly as he stares at his newest friend.

"Seven years?" Tony double checks. Bruce nods. "Okay, you need to go upstairs and have sex with the insanely hot immortal monster right now" Bruce shoots him a look. "Go.." Tony pushes at Bruce's chair with his foot. "Come on, seven years is too long for anyone...."

...............

Bruce fumbles with his hands, he's now sat with Sarai on the couch, she's nestled up against his side, her eyes on his face. She doesn't need to read his mind to know that something is bothering him. She can guess. They were making out, hands were roaming and then he fled. She knows what that means. She sighs softly.

"You know we don't have to do anything" She assures him softly, her fingers brushing through his curls, he watches her a little. "We can just talk" She adds, he smiles and pulls her closer, his lips brushing over hers. She hums softly and pulls away from him. "That's not talking" She teases, he chuckles a little and shrugs, his fingers playing with the ribbon around her waist, her dress fabric moving with each tug. He pulls, dragging her into his lap, she sighs softly and sets her arms on his shoulders, her fingers brushing against his hair as her knees settle on the couch on either side of his hips. "Bruce" She sing-songs a little.

"I want to" He admits. "And Tony kind of talked some...sense into me"

"You're taking advice from Tony?" she asks him, he hums a little and watches his hand on her bare thigh. Seven years. Seven long, dry years and one very beautiful, tiny, sexy 'old' woman comes along and everything is thrown out the window. He's wanting to do things he hasn't wanted to do in a long, long time. He lifts his eyes sensing hers on his face, she's smiling softly at him.

"Your skin is really soft" he comments, she chuckles a little and strokes his hair. "I want to" He repeats, sure in his answer because he knows he likes her, he really likes her, he is very attracted to her, and he wants to have sex with her. That's not unreasonable. And it's not unreasonable for him to want to allow himself to do that. He's human. Mostly. He wants human things. He wants her. She seems to see this. To sense this. She leans closer and kisses him, his eyes falling closed as he kisses her back, his hand tightening on her waist to pull her closer to him, his other moves from her waist to her hair, threading through the curls. Her dress tears a little with how tight he is clutching to the fabric but neither of them cares. She pulls back, both of them panting, her fingers pull at his shirt, impatient she just tears, the buttons popping and flying off in directions to reveal his chest. He knows he is not built like Thor or Steve, he's..normal he supposes.

"Furry" She whispers with a smile, her fingers stroking at his chest hair, he blushes slightly as she hums. But she really does like it. She shifts slightly and then slides to the floor between his leg. Bruce raises an eyebrow at her as she undoes his belt buckle. He can't believe this is actually happening. He shifts his hips allowing for her to pulls his trousers down his legs. Oh, it's happening. He closes his eyes and rests his head back, searching for the other guy in his mind but he is rather settled, nestled in there, watching but not pushing. Not wanting to be out. He feels safer than ever before. He might actually be able to get something good. He might actually be able to be happy with her.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Bruce wakes in his bed, his heart pounding in his chest. He is then instantly alert and awake as he seeks out Sarai. Some part of him fearing that it didn't go as well as it did in his head. That maybe he imagined the entire night. But he didn't. She's right there, sleeping at his side. He lets out a breath and relaxes, his heart calming, his entire being flooding with contentment and happiness. He is happy. He smiles and reaches over, finger brushing Sarai's hair back from her face. She's so beautiful. She hums a little as his fingers brush over her cheek. He proved to himself that he can be intimate with someone. He could have this. He leans closer and brushes his lips over hers.

"Why are you awake?" she mumbles against his lips, he chuckles and kisses her again. She reaches up and touches his cheek, his hand curling around her bare waist and to her back. "This is nice" She admits, he nods in agreement. "I've never woken up to affection before" She adds, he frowns and pulls back from her a little to stare at her, he finds that hard to believe, she's her and perfect and been around for 1,000 years, how can she not have had affection?

"What?" He asks her, she shrugs a little. "There's been no one?"

"Not really" She sits up a little. "There have been men....a few women, but...nothing special, nothing like...." She smiles at him. "This" She admits. He touches her arm. "And no one that stayed with me for the night" She adds, he leans up and kisses her. "Can I use your shower?" she whispers, he nods and smiles.

"Of course you can" He assures her, she gives him a quick kiss before she climbs from his bed. And she is not at all bothered by her nakedness. Why should she be? She's perfect. Every inch of her is perfect. Well, almost perfect. She has two scars on her back, on her shoulder blades. He cocks his head as she crosses his room towards the bathroom. "What are those off?" He asks her, she hums and looks at him. He motions to her back, she reaches over her shoulder to touch the scars. She smiles a little.

"My wings" She answers, he frowns at her. "Angel and demon" She reminds him. "Means I have wings, darling"

"Demons have wings?" He asks, she nods.

"They're fallen angels, so...yes" He kind of stares at her a moment. "You don't believe me?"

"No, no, I do" He answers. "I just..." He struggles a little because he doesn't know what he thinks, he wants to believe her, he learnt his lesson with the whole angel, demon....vampire thing, but wings....wings might just be a step too far for him.

"Would you like to see them?" She asks as she moves back towards him. He nods. Because who would say no to that? She kneels on the bed in front of him and smiles. She concentrates a moment and then closes her eyes. Bruce actually holds his breath, waiting to see them. They snap into existence. Beautiful, large, black wings with gold tips are fluttering behind her. He lets out an amazed breath as he stares at them. He can understand why she keeps them hidden, because something like that would stand out.

"Can I touch them?" he whispers, she nods. He shuffles closer to her, his hand outstretched towards her wings, they flutter and reach forward for him. His fingers brush through the feathers. Soft. Softer than he thought they would be. "So you can fly?" He asks, she nods.

"Sort of...it's more like teleportation with my speed but..." She nods again.

"Then why do you use our portals?" He counters. "Would it not just be easier to..." He motions with his hand. "Fly" She shrugs and then frowns a little.

"I don't know why" She admits as her wings shift. "I just do..." He looks back at her wings and touches them again. Her eyes watch his face with fondness. Because he is adorable. Almost childlike in this moment with her. He strokes his fingers through the feathers.

...............

Tony raises an eyebrow at Bruce who pours out his tea, trying to ignore him behind him. Natasha glances between the two of them from where she sits with her breakfast.

"Sooo" Tony starts when Bruce turns around. "Did you hear what happened last night?" Tony asks him, Bruce sighs and raises an eyebrow. "All the lights in the tower..." Tony motions with his hands. "Burst....all at the same time...." Bruce stares at him a little. He honestly thought it was just his room. Because Sarai....shattered the lights when she...reached her apex. He was actually rather proud of himself at that moment, that he made her lose control of her powers like that. It boasts a guys ego.

"That was everywhere?" Natasha asks. "I thought it was just my room" She admits. Bruce raises his mug to his lips but keeps quiet. They don't need to know about the real cause of the apparent tower wide blackout. The three of them then turn to the doorway as Sarai walks in, she smiles at them.

"Morning" Sarai greets as she pulls on her jacket, Tony smirks and nods, he's actually feeling very proud right now. Natasha clocks on and smirks too. Bruce is hiding his blush behind his mug.

"Coffee?" Natasha asks picking up the coffee pot on the table, Sarai hums and nods as she takes a seat next to the redhead, Tony sitting on the corner of the counter on her other side, he's smirking at Sarai.

"Tony" Bruce warns, Tony looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "Behave"

"I should head home" Sarai admits as she sets the coffee mug down. "I am rather hungry"

"I can make something" Bruce offers, Sarai looks at him, and he notes her look. "Right" He whispers, realising. "Not for food...."

"Blood?" Tony inquires.

"Vampire" Sarai reminds Tony. "Unless you're offering?" She teases.

"What the hell" Tony states leaning on the table. "I'm curious..."

"Are you serious?" Natasha asks him, Tony shrugs and looks at Sarai.

"How do you want to do this?"

"Give me your hand" Sarai states as she holds out her own hand to him. Tony sets his hand in her and she smirks a little. He appears a little concerned. "Don't worry" She coos. "You've had worse" She assures him as she brushes his sleeve up to reveal his wrist. Tony's eyes on her. He gasps as her vampire face emerges, veins creeping up under her eyes and her fangs descending. She lowers her lips and bites into his wrist. Tony hisses slightly as she feeds from him. She smirks when she pulls back, her fangs bloodied and clipping her bottom lip. "Mmm tastes like alcoholic" She teases, her vampire face reseeding. Tony shoots her a look as he places a napkin on his wrist to stop the bleeding. "Here" She stops him and then presses her fingers to his forehead, his wrist heals instantly. As if she hadn't just bitten him. He lifts the napkin and looks at his wrist.

"I'm not going to be a vampire now, right?" Tony asks her as she pulls her fingers back, she smirks and shakes her head.

"No" She answers. "It doesn't work like that" She adds as Steve walks into the room.

"You're here" He states with a smile seeing Sarai, she smiles back at him. He hugs her when he reaches her, a newspaper in his hand against her back, Sarai chuckles and hugs him back. He pulls back and then sets the newspaper on the counter in front of Sarai, she raises an eyebrow at looks at the headline, a photo of the Howling Huntress on the front with the title; Modern-day Robin Hood?

"Hmph!" She huffs a little. "'Modern-Day Robin Hood." She reads. "What am I supposed to do... Steal from myself and give to the poor?" Tony smirks a little. She pushes at the paper and looks at Steve who is smiling at her. "What?" She asks him.

"It's nice to see you haven't changed" He answers, she softens slightly.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Tony walks into the kitchen area of the tower to find Natasha and Pepper, Tony's sort of significant other, talking together, a couple of bottles of his expensive champagne uncorked and on the countertop. Tony makes grabby motions and moves towards one of the bottles.

"Girls night" Natasha argues as she slaps at Tony's hand. "Meaning that champagne is for girls only....are you a girl?"

"Well, I'm not proud of this but there is this trick where I tuck my..." Tony starts and motions with his hands.

"Do not finish that sentence" Pepper warns, Tony holds up his hands.

"Come on, everyone is leaving tomorrow" Tony whines. "It should be Avengers night..."

"There are so few women on this team" Natasha counters. "Two" She holds up her fingers. "Me and Sara...that's not an even set up. So me and her...and Pepper and Rebekah are going dancing....no dick allowed" Tony pouts at her as Steve, Sarai, Bruce, and Rebekah walk into the room. Natasha groans. "This is supposed to be a girl's night" Natasha complains. "There are way too many penises in this room"

"Alright, we're going" Tony assures her, Steve touches Sarai's arm and she smiles back at him before he and Tony leave the room. Bruce brushes Sarai's hair back, brushes his thumb over her cheek and smiles at her. She smiles at him.

"Have fun" he whispers and then kisses her. Sarai chuckles against his lips and then pulls back. They share a look before Bruce follows Tony and Steve out of the room. Sarai takes the offered champagne from Pepper.

"We haven't officially met," Sarai tells her. "Sarai Mikaelson"

"Pepper Potts" Pepper offers back with a friendly smile. "Tony told me all about you" Pepper adds. "You're the vampire Nephilim, right?"

"Nephalem" Sarai corrects. "Nephilim is human-angel....I'm demon-angel" Pepper raises an eyebrow. "And I assume he told you about me feeding from him...I hope you don't mind..."

"Oh, no..." Pepper assures her. "I know his scientific curiosity crosses into the weird...." Sarai smiles and nods.

..............

Spirit is sleeping next to the travel basket set up for Hope in the tower living area. For their girls night, Sarai and Rebekah have to leave Hope in the care of some Avengers. Natasha and Pepper hang back a little, knowing that Sarai and Rebakah need to talk about Hope with Steve and Bruce. Bruce actually can't take his eyes off of Sarai, she's wearing this skin-tight red mini dress with red heels, and she looks completely stunning. Her hair is done up in a messy bun on the top of her head. She steps closer to Steve who is currently holding Hope and puts on a calm but stern expression.

"It goes without saying that if anything happens to that" Sarai points at Hope. "Precious little bundle, I will castrate each and every single one of you" She threatens, and they all know she is not kidding with this. Hope is family. And family means everything to Sarai. "Even you, Bruce" She adds looking at him, he nods. "Hope is...she means everything to me, to both of us" Rebekah nods in agreement. "Nik left her in our protection....so she doesn't leave your sight....even if you need to take a piss, you take her with you"

"We'll be fine" Steve assures her and looks down at Hope, he smiles softly. Sarai watches them softly and then nods. Happy that Steve will watch over Hope whilst they are out.

"And Spirit" Sarai starts.

"He'll be fine too" Steve stops her. "There are four of us here....and a whole security team..."

"You don't know witches and vampires" Sarai points out and sighs. She crouches in front of Spirit, the two them sharing a look. He barks at her and nods. Sarai nods back and then stands. Pepper glances up from her phone.

"Car's here," She tells the girls. Natasha nods. Sarai hesitates.

"Don't worry" Steve tells Sarai. "She won't leave my sight" Sarai lets out a breath and nods before she moves to Rebekah who loops her arm with her sister's. They head off to join Natasha and Pepper in the elevator. Steve hums to Hope as he rocks her slightly.

.............

Steve is practically asleep already, but keeps jerking awake to check on Hope in his arms. He might have taken Sarai's warning a little too literal. Bruce watches them with a smile before he shakes his head.

"You're about to drop, Steve" Bruce scolds. "It's okay, I can take her..." He motions with his hands to Hope. Steve looks down at the baby and then at Bruce. " _He's_ fine" Bruce assures him. The other guy has been pretty quiet since Sarai came into his life. Steve stands and hands over Hope to Bruce. Bruce takes the space on the couch where Steve was sat and gets Hope comfy in his arms. Steve watches them a moment and then happy that Bruce has this all under control, he heads towards his room.

.............

Bruce glances to the elevator as it opens and Sarai and Natasha step out, Natasha touches Sarai's arm before waving at Bruce and heading off to bed. Sarai moves to Bruce who stands from the couch with Hope.

"How was she?" Sarai whispers as she takes Hope from Bruce, he nods and rubs at his eyes.

"Quiet..." He answers, Sarai hums softly as she sets Hope in her basket. She stays asleep, thankfully. Sarai leans up and Bruce wraps his arms around her from behind. She leans back. "How was your night?" he asks. "Un-murder anyone?" he teases, she laughs and turns to face him.

"No, Rebekah was on her best behaviour" She answers and wraps her arms around his neck. "Natasha though...phew, she is a bloody hard woman to steer away from murder" Bruce smirks.

"What happened?"

"Oh you know, drunk guy spilt his drink on her dress...." She answers and leans closer to him. "Want to take me to bed?" She whispers, he hums a little and kisses her.

"What about Hope?" He asks just as the elevator door opens and Rebekah steps out.

"Rebekah has her" Sarai answers, Bruce then nods, the lets Sarai lead him towards his room.

...............

"Bruce" Sarai starts as she sits on the end of his bed as she pulls off her shoes, Spirit now sleeping on the floor having followed them in.

"Hmm" Bruce responds, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Do you think we should talk about...us?" She asks and looks at him standing in the doorway of his bathroom. He cocks his head. "About what we are" She elaborates.

"It's 2 am" He points out as he pulls out his toothbrush. "Tomorrow" He offers, but mostly because he is now dreading tomorrow. Now he knows that conversation is coming. He hadn't actually thought about it. But he should have. They are moving forward, they were bound to have that conversation. "What brought this on anyway?" He asks as he disappears into the bathroom before returning, wearing a pair of sweats. Sarai shrugs a little and looks at him.

"Pepper asked what we are" She admits and then stands to pull her dress over her head. "I wasn't sure what to tell her..." She adds before climbing into bed with him. "I didn't want to presume anything either, darling, this is....new territory for me"

"And me" He assures her as she curls into his side. "But we can talk about this tomorrow" He kisses her head and she hums as she settles against him.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Sarai stands at the cooker as she makes breakfast for her and Bruce. She knows today is a big day for all of them. It's the day that they all disband and head off to do their own thing. She also knows that Bruce has no idea what he is doing. He has no idea where he is going.

"Ooo she cooks too" Natasha teases as she passes behind Sarai and moves to the coffee machine. "Is there anything you don't do?" She asks as she pours out the coffee into a mug.

"I've had 1,000 years to perfect anything and everything" Sarai admits with a shrug. "Haven't seen Clint around" Sarai muses, Natasha hums around her mug as she takes a seat at the counter.

"Yeah, he's avoiding you" Natasha informs her.

"He still doesn't like me" Sarai points out, Natasha shrugs a little.

"I think you bruised his ego all those years ago" Natasha admits.

"I gave him the push he needed" Sarai defends as she cooks. "He should be thanking me" Natasha smirks a little. "I made Hawkeye who he is"

"I get that" Natasha assures her. "I know that is how it happened....but he needs time to come around to the whole idea....." Bruce rubs his eyes as he enters the room. Barely dressed and barely awake but his bed was empty save the giant white monster dog and he missed Sarai.

"Hey" Bruce greets, pressing his lips to Sarai's cheek.

"Morning, darling" She greets back, smiles and watches as he moves to pour himself his morning tea. He smiles knowing she is watching him. Natasha glances at Spirit who trots into the room and sits at her side, she raises an eyebrow at the hound.

"Urm...what does it want?" Natasha asks.

"He" Sarai corrects. "Spirit is a boy"

"Alright...what does he want?" Natasha corrects.

"A scritch" Bruce answers. "He wants you to scritch his head" He motions with his fingers. Natasha raises an eyebrow and reaches down to 'scritch' Spirit's head, the hound lifts his head into her touch before padding to Bruce who smiles and ruffles his head.

"He likes you" Natasha points out.

"Yeah, monster dog likes the monster" Bruce teases.

"Direwolf" Sarai corrects fondly. "Last of his kind and you're not a monster, Bruce...." He looks at her. "I'm a vampire and a demon...think I have you beat on that" he smiles a little.

"Seriously?" Natasha asks. "Last of his kind?"

"Yeah, Aziraphale gave him to me when I was a kid....he's as old as I am" Sarai smiles softly at the hound. "Been through a lot, huh, buddy?" She asks, Spirit barks in agreement. "Always at my side...." Natasha raises an eyebrow. "More dependable than any man" Sarai teases, Bruce clears his throat. "Present company not included" Sarai adds and shares a look with Natasha.

"Good" Bruce offers and moves closer to her, he nudges her nose before kissing her. Natasha watches the two of them together. She knows Bruce's history. She knows how he has been around them all, but with Sarai, it's something different. He's softer. Relaxed. Sarai is good for him, for his state of mind. Bruce sets his hand on the small of Sarai's back as she serves the tofu scramble onto two plates. "Can you eat that stuff?" Bruce asks Sarai who glances at him.

"Eggs or tofu?" she counters.

"Tofu" he answers. "If normal food is a substitute for you already...." She shrugs.

"Animal blood is a substitute....food is like....a way to stem cravings...." She explains. "Drinking helps too." she shrugs and holds out a plate to him. He smiles taking it from her.

"Can vampires get drunk?" Natasha asks, Sarai nods.

"Yeah, I mean it takes a lot....but it's doable" Sarai answers.

"Can you get drunk from drunk guys?" Natasha counters, Sarai chuckles and nods.

"Yeah, if they are significantly drunk enough, and we...drain them" Bruce and Natasha cocks their heads in question. "Kill them" Sarai adds. "But I don't tend to drink from drunks or junkies, it taints the blood...It's why I assume drinking Bruce's blood would be distasteful" She turns to Bruce. "No offence....and I don't just mean you, but Steve too...you guys have added stuff to your blood, and I don't know how that would taste, but it fundamentally changed you right down to your DNA....."

"I get it" Bruce assures her. Totally understands where she is coming from. His blood has been altered, he has no idea what it would taste like to a vampire.

"I also have no idea how someone like Thor would taste..." Sarai admits. "He's an alien with lightning in his veins...."

"You could ask him" Natasha points out.

"She's right" Bruce adds. "He'd probably be okay with it" Sarai shrugs a little. He probably would be okay with it.

"So everyone is going their separate ways today" Natasha points out as she picks up her mug of coffee. "Plans?" Bruce shrugs a little in answer.

"I don't have any" Bruce admits as he sets a tea bag into his mug of water. "I don't have a job to go back to, I don't have....anywhere to be"

"What about you, Sara?" Natasha asks, Sarai shrugs a little.

"No doubt there will be some crazy family drama to deal with within the next few months" She answers. "But whilst we have Hope, we'll be staying in the city...." She turns to Bruce. "You are more than welcome to stay..." he raises an eyebrow at her. "We could...go out some more...." he smiles and nods.

"Yeah...I would like that. I'm sure Tony won't mind me crashing here for a bit"

"Are you kidding?" Natasha asks with a smirk. "He'd be over the moon that he'll have someone to do science with...." Bruce chuckles a little. That he can believe. Bruce and Sarai share a look, something passing between them. She smiles and looks at her food. She's really starting to go soft around Bruce. 


	20. Chapter Eighteen

"Do you want to have that...conversation now?" Bruce whispers, it's his turn to sit on the bed watching Sarai, she cocks her head as she pulls on her jacket. He has never really had the 'talk' with a significant other before. He's never really had a significant other to have it with.

"If you do" Sarai assures him, Bruce nods. He kind of feels like he wants to get it over with, because he is slightly nervous about the outcome and if it is bad he just wants to get it out there and in the open. "Do you want to go first?" she asks, he nods again.

"Okay," he agrees. "Sara...I really like you" He admits. "And I feel like there is this connection between us...has been from the moment I met you" She smiles softly at him. "It hasn't been very long, so if you don't want to label us, then we don't have to..." she sits next to him. "I like what we have, and I like how it's going"

"So do I" she assures him. "Bruce, my life has been far from easy" He nods. He knows this. Even the story of her origin is enough to label her life as hard. "I've never really...." She pulls a face trying to figure out how to word this. "Rebekah was always the one that....had feelings for people" He raises an eyebrow. "It never ended well" She explains. "Nik...he's very protective over us"

"Do you think that your brother might...." he motions between them. "Hurt me?" She chuckles and looks at him.

"Bruce, darling, my brother might be an immortal hybrid, but I'm not like Rebekah, I hope he knows that when I do....catch feelings" Bruce chuckles and takes her hand. "It's not some...passing thing as it is with her, plus you are literally probably the scariest human in modern history" Bruce raises an eyebrow. "It's the surprise aspect" she offers. "One minute you could be talking and then...bam! Hulk in your face" he raises her hand to his lips and smiles against her knuckles. "You know...I really like you too, right?" she whispers. "And I too, like what we have...." she shifts slipping, pulling a leg up onto the bed to rest facing him. "Bruce, I don't need to label this, I just wondered what we'd tell people....because they're asking...." He takes a breath and nods.

"How about" he starts. "We are enjoying each others company...." she smiles and nods.

"That sounds perfect" she assures him as she touches his cheek. "Because....we are, right?" he nods in agreement. "Okay...then that's what we are doing..." Bruce stands and grabs his jacket from the bed and pulls it on. Sarai takes a breath and looks at him. "After we do this whole Loki thing, do you maybe want to go somewhere?" Sarai asks him, Bruce hums and nods.

"Yeah, sure, where did you have in mind?"

"I know a great little book shop" She offers with a smile. "It's not that far away" He raises an eyebrow at her.

"How far?" he asks, she chuckles and leans closer to kiss him.

"Only London" She whispers against his lips and pulls back. "Oh, and I know this great little tea place..." He smiles as she gets excited. "They make these tiny sandwiches which I like because I'm small and they make me feel big" He laughs and pulls her closer.

"You're so adorable," he tells her, she smiles softly and nods.

"I know" She agrees, he chuckles and kisses her.

..............

Loki stumbles back the second his eyes fall on Sarai, she raises an eyebrow at him, stood beside Bruce, Clint, and Natasha. Thor's hand on Loki's shoulder is the only thing keeping him on his feet. Clint glances between the two of them and smiles. This should be interesting. Whilst he is still mad at Sarai, he understands that she is powerful, and on their side, so seeing Loki seem so scared, after what he did to Clint, big bonus.

"He's scared of the tiny blonde" Clint comments to Natasha, amused. "Good to know" Sarai smirks a little.

"Where did you find it?" Loki asks Thor.

"She aided Banner during the battle" Thor answers. "We are friends?" Thor looks at Sarai who nods reassuringly to him. "We are friends" He offers with more confidence. Loki raises an eyebrow and stares at Sarai. "Though I would have assumed someone like you would have been aware of Sarai..."

"I had heard of its existence" Loki admits and then smirks at Sarai. "Had I known that it was so beautiful..."

"Hey" Bruce scolds as he takes a step closer to Loki. Sarai grabs Bruce's arm and shakes her head. "She...not it" Bruce corrects Loki.

"Thank you, darling" Sarai offers and looks at Loki. "And I am spoken for" she touches Bruce's arm. "Shall we get this show on the road, I have things to do"

"Agreed" Thor states and then glances around his new friends. Tony opens the Tesseract's case as Bruce steps closer to him, reaching into the case to pull out the Tesseract and places it in a glass tube, held by Thor. Thor gives Loki the other end, who reluctantly takes it, his eyes on Sarai, she gives him a look back before the Asgardians leap into the energy beam that erupts behind them. Gone. Then, one-by-one, the group splinters off, strolling into different directions. Steve rides away in his Harley. Natasha and Clint climb back into SHIELD cars.

"Well, that was rather anticlimactic" Sarai comments as she glances around. Tony hums in agreement. She loops her arm with Bruce's and he looks down at her. "Shall we?" She asks him, he nods and smiles softly at her.

"Where are you two going?" Tony asks watching them, Sarai throws out her hand opening a portal.

"London" Sarai answers with a smirk and then whistles. Spirit leans up from Tony's leg and runs through the portal. Sarai and Bruce follow him, the portal closing behind them. Tony swings his arms at his side, left standing alone.

"Oh," He complains and heads to his car.


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Sarai is leaning back against Bruce as she reads from the book resting against her knees, Bruce happy and content to read from a scientific journal at her side. Spirit laying at his feet. It's rather...domesticated, even though said canine is a monster dog, the woman is a vampire, angel, and demon, and Bruce himself has major personality issues. This is normal. This is nice. Calm. Quiet. Sarai glances up from her book sensing eyes on her, and then rolls her own when she realises who it is. Her parents. Crowley and Aziraphale linger across the bookshop together watching Sarai with Bruce. She figured this would happen. She turns up with a partner after 1,000 years, of course, her parents would show up to have a look. Sarai sighs and sets her book down.

"I apologise for everything that is about to happen" Sarai whispers to Bruce who frowns and watches as she stands and moves towards the two men watching them. They both look at Bruce and smirk, he shrinks back a little, because that is unnerving. They are unnerving, he can feel the energy coming off the two of them from where he is sat. Dark and light clashing. He can take a wild guess at who these men are. Sarai walks back towards Bruce, the two men in tow, excitement and caution rolling through Bruce, he knows that the whole parent thing is a big deal, but these are her parents, an angel and a demon, more power than he probably has ever faced, something he is not sure he can match up to. Dating their little girl, someone who is undeniably special and powerful.

"Bruce" Sarai starts. "These are my parents," She tells him as she folds her arms over her chest. "Crowley and Aziraphale" Aziraphale waves at Bruce who actually waves back. "Aziraphale saw us together and...called Crowley"

"Do you know how often this has happened?" Aziraphale asks Bruce who shakes his head.

"Never" Crowley states. "This has never happened"

"Okay, stop it" Sarai scolds them but she is smiling. "You've seen him, you've been introduced.....can we go back to reading our books?" Crowley smirks at her but nods, he walks away first, Aziraphale hesitating slightly, there is more of a bond there, Aziraphale was the one to give birth to Sarai, and the one more equipped to deal with emotions. Sarai turns to him and gives him a look. "Aziraphale" She warns, he hums and looks at her.

"Very well, my dear," He tells her and then kisses her cheek before joining Crowley. Sarai groans a little and looks at Bruce.

"I am so sorry..." She offers as she sits back at his side. "If I had known that he would do that..."

"It says that they really love you" Bruce stops her. "Even after 1,000 years, they still worry about you" She smiles a little and nods.

"Yes, I suppose..." She leans against him again and closes her eyes. "I often wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn't been given to Esther and Mikael" She admits, Bruce touches her arm. "If they'd kept me...."

"It doesn't matter" He argues. "What happened happened....." She leans up and looks at him.

"Is that how you feel about what happened to you?" She asks him, he opens his mouth to argue but she gives him a look. "You can see that about my circumstances but not your own?" She counters as she turns in her seat to fully face him. "If you had never had your accident....we never would have met, darling" She reminds him, he nods a little, because that is true. Without the other guy and Bruce's part in the team and battle, he never would have met Sarai, and he honestly doesn't want to think about life without her in it.

"Well, then I suppose I have no choice but to agree" he teases a little, she hums and leans closer, he kisses her softly and then she pulls back.

"Want to go have lunch now?" She asks him, he nods.

.......

Bruce stares at the tiny sandwich in his hand, he can see why Sarai likes coming here, there is something about holding it between his fingers that adds a certain power aspect, and it's childish and ridiculous, but amazing all the same. He never really thought about it before. Sarai is sat across from him, she picks up a glass of champagne from the table and watches him, it's so adorable the way his eyebrows are scrunched together, the way his eyes trace over the bread. Everyone reacts the same. Everyone.

"I could get used to this" Bruce offers, Sarai chuckles and smiles warmly at him.

"Well, if I can't use my powers for tiny sandwiches and champagne, what good are they?" She teases, he smiles and nods.

"I meant lunch....with you" He adds, she sets her glass down and touches the back of his hand on the table, he turns his hand up so she can rest her palm in his, fingers curling around wrists.

"Have you thought any more about what you are going to do now?" She asks him, he shrugs a little.

"I wouldn't mind spending more time with you" He answers. "Tony has assured me that I am more than welcome at the tower...I just...I'm just worried about what it would mean, sticking in one place....and with the government so involved...."

"If it means anything, Shield has always felt different to me" She offers. "I think it stems from Peggy being one of the founders"

"That makes sense" He assures her. "She's your friend, and Shield is like....her baby" She chuckles and nods. "But that doesn't mean they're different, Sara...I'm going to stay, but I'm not sure for how long" She gives him a sad smile. "When I do leave....you could always come with me"

"I could" She agrees.

"You wouldn't mind leaving your family?"

"With my portals and my teleportation, being away from my family doesn't mean too much, I could be back with them with a snap of my fingers, all it will take is a text or a call...." she squeezes his wrist. "I want to see what we have, and if that means that we have to leave, then so be it..." he twists his hold on her wrist and brings her knuckles up to his lips so he can kiss them. That means a lot to him. That if he did have to run, that he wouldn't lose the one good thing he has in his life. "If you go" She starts. "I'll follow if you let me" She promises him, he smiles against her hand and then sets their joint hands on the table, keeping hold of her.

**' _Bruce and Sarai will return in 2: Sinners for Avengers: Age of Ultron'_**


End file.
